


Rise like a Phoenix

by Ksfly180



Series: The veil [2]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Bonding, Wesen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksfly180/pseuds/Ksfly180
Summary: It's been a bit more than a year since Harry fell through the veil.  He's stronger, happier, more confident.  He's growing into his new role as the heir of the bastard Prince.  He finally has a family.  But, of course, trouble comes as it always does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post s2e12

Mid Nov. Christmas shopping

 

Harry

 

CHAPTER 1

 

What started as a good day has quickly gone South.  

 

It's a Saturday so there's no lessons.  My tutors still keep the same schedule. Sean thinks it'll help me to keep a scheduled routine. And he's been awesome. It's nice to know I have an adult to back me. 

 

And ms. Rosalee is still teaching me at her brothers spice shop. Freddie thinks it's great that they're teaching me about Wesen biology and healing. And I get to meet several Wesen there that I wouldn't meet otherwise. I love how relaxed it is, how comfortable they're all getting around me. And yes it's odd having all adult friends but it's nice too.

 

Trevor and I decided to do a bit of early Christmas shopping.  And while this is the second Christmas for me here its also one that means more to me.  I have friends now, as well as family.  And while it's only mid November I've decided to get a head start on shopping.  The shops aren't overcrowded so we've been able to just relax and browse.

 

It's when we head back out that things turn bad.  There's four hundjager standing by Trevors truck, leaning casually.  They woge briefly but don't move.  Trevor and I both tense.  Now, I know what Sean would say.  He's tell me to get away but stay in crowds as long as I can.  And I know that's what Trever is about to push us to do.

 

Then a long black limo pulls up behind us.  The back window rolls down to show two men.  The elder is grey haired with proud aristocratic features.  The younger has similar features only slightly less regal with short curly dark hair.  Sean's father and half brother.

 

I sigh without meaning to.  You know, that annoyed huff that just escapes.  Sean will not be pleased and neither am I.  But he always said I'm to be nice, polite, and get away asap.  So I offer a wave and a frown.  No need to make them think I like them.

 

The elder smiles, amused, "And you, my dear boy, must be my grandson.  Hadrian, correct?"

 

I don't like him.  Trevor is still tense and ready to run.  There's also a few people slowing down as they realise there may be a problem.  Yay, witnesses.  So I can't even fully woge to scare them off.  They did this on purpose.  What am I saying, of course they did this on purpose.  They live to annoy.

 

I shrug, "My name is Hadrian.  Shouldn't you be talking to my father?  You know, instead of me, a minor."

 

"I would like you to join us for lunch," he offers hautily.

 

"I'm not hungry," I snap back.

 

"Well, perhaps we can go somewhere for a little chat," he clearly didn't expect any disagreement.

 

"I don't go off with strangers."

 

He laughs, "My dear boy, we're family."

 

"You may have knocked up my grandma," I bite out the words, "But that don't make us family."

 

Trevor clears his throat, a clear reprimand.  And the hundjager shift around by the truck, clearly unhappy.  And while I doubt Sean would approve of my tone, he'll probably get a laugh out of it.  And we're attracting quite a crowd.  Man, I just need them to leave.

 

Fine, I'll play nice, "Look, call my dad and ask him.  I doubt he will mind us meeting you for dinner while you're in town.  But as you can see I'm busy."

 

The younger man, Eric, cuts in, "Americans are always so disrespectful.  Well, you can't expect a bastard to even know manners much less teach them to his son."

 

And that little comment was heard by about a dozen people slowly ambling to their cars.  The Asshole!  

 

"Now listen here you inbred prick," I snarl back, "I don't let anyone bad mouth my dad like that!  Especially some arrogant tosser who can't wipe his own ass, so piss off!"

 

He purses his lips in anger.  Like I care!  And the elder is quick to say, "There is no insult meant to your father, of course.  And I understand that we surprised you.  But I would like to meet and get to know my grandson."

 

"And again," I try for less snapping, "ask my Father.  If he says yes then sure, we'll have dinner."

 

He starts talking again, polite oily words.  So I walk over to the drivers door and knock on the window.  He rolls it down and woges, hundjager.  Because of course he's hundjager.  Like do they just breed them out over there?  Like, hey here's a new litter just put them on the roster for next shift.  There's way to many of them, I swear.

 

I woge, letting my power flow out like ripples in the water.  It's freeing, strong and cool.  I keep my eyes locked with his and I push.  I push him to obey.  I push him to obey my words.  And I command, "Drive them back to their hotel.  When he's spoken to my father, we'll talk."

 

The man doesn't speak.  Of course not, I've pushed aside his will and left him with one clear order.  I got the idea from the coins.  I wasn't sure it would work but it clearly does because he drives away, ignoring the reprimand from the king.  

 

Then I walk back to Trevor and woge again at the other hundjager.  They're quick to stalk off.  What a way to ruin a good day.  That old pompas ass.   All I did was buy us some time.  But now I can call Sean and let him know his family is in town.  This is going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Trevor

 

CHAPTER 2

 

I swear that kid is too damn powerful for his own good.  He just forced a guy to obey his command.  No tranks.  Only a partial woge.  And a fucking hundjager obeys him without comment.  I've never heard of a Zauberbeist doing that!  Not without a zaubertrank or a full woge and a lot of backup feeding their spell.  But this was quick and unnoticeable.

 

It was a good thing.  Don't get me wrong.  It was definitely a good thing because there's no way I could've taken that many.  And we couldn't make a scene.  Or at least more of a scene than we already have.  I almost laughed when Hadrian snapped back at the king.  But that would've been a death sentence and the situation is far too dangerous.

 

Still, he is just too powerful.  It's useful but it's also dangerous.  It paints a target on his back and makes enemies that I don't think he's ready for.  We load the presents in the back seat of my truck.  I'm glad I got the utility four door because it sure comes in handy.

 

He calls his dad, warns him of what happened.  I can hear the curses.  Yep, this is a mess.  At least Hadrian doesn't balk at telling Prince Sean what was said.  He does duck his head in embarrassment but he tells him truthfully.  I'll text him later so he knows about that rather impressive bit of magic.

 

We get back to the condo and lug the bags in.  There's no one here now so we just pour it all out in the floor.  Hadrian is nearly bouncing in excitement, far too much like a kid on Christmas morning.  And he hurries to make piles of who gets what.  By far the largest pile is for Prince Sean.

 

It's one now so I offer to call for food.  He nods, unwilling to leave the gift wrapping to cook.  So I call up to a local Chinese restaurant and order for us.  Then I send a quick text to the Prince about what happened.  He responds back that he'll take care of it if it causes problems and for me to stay close to Hadrian until they're gone.

 

A half hour later we get a knock at the door.  There's a small mountain of gifts and Hadrian is happily starting on another.  I don't think about it, we ordered delivery.  So I open the door with my wallet in hand.

 

Big mistake!  

 

Hundjager!

 

.......

 

I wake slowly, my head pounding.  What happened?  I try to remember but it's hazy.  I try to move my hands but they're bound.  What?

 

But I remember!  Hundjager broke in and grabbed Hadrian.  Hadrian!  Where is he?

 

I look around the condo but all I see is a mess of kicked and trampled gifts and a pair of bloody scissors.  I woge and break the ropes.  Where is he?

 

My throat is raw, "Hadrian?"

 

There's a dead hundjager by the kitchen island.  A knife sticks out of his eye.  Good.  Hadrian fought back.  But where is he?  How long was I out?

 

The clock says four thirty.  Damn!  I've been out for hours.  How did this happen?  There's no telling where he is.  I have to call the Prince!  He'll be meeting with the king soon.  I have to warn him!

 

My phone is broken and the condo doesn't have a land line,  not anymore.  I go through Hadrians jacket.  His phone is missing.  Now what?

 

The door opens.  I woge and rush forward.  It's Hadrian!  I yank him close.  I was so worried!  But he's here.  He's okay.

 

There's a woman too.  Young, early twenties, light brown hair, big brown eyes, wearing a tan dress and Hadrian's red plaid button up.  Hadrian ushers her in and shuts the door.  He looks annoyed at the mess in the condo but he still leads her over to the couch.

 

"What happened?" I demand.

 

He sighs, "My father's family tried to kidnap me.  They shot me with the same tranquilizer they used on you."

 

Well, that explains how they took him and why my head is pounding.  He gets a glass of wine and passes it to the woman.  She accepts with a grateful thanks.  At least she doesn't appear hurt but who is she?  I motion for him to continue.

 

"I woke up tied to a chair in the plane's hold," he huffs out.  "There were fifteen in the hold with me and another five in the main part of the plane.  I warned them to release me but they wouldn't."

 

He glances at the clock.  With an unhappy motion he leads me back to his room, talking all the while, "I warned them to release me but they wouldn't.  They said I'm going where I belong and if I know what's good for me then I won't kick up a fuss."

 

He tosses off a blue shirt and kicks off his jeans.  At least he's not badly hurt.  He continues his story, "I warned them that I would kill them if they didn't release me and they laughed.  So I fully woged."

 

He flinched at that but doesn't break down so that's good.  He'll still need to see Dr. Warren soon.  He continues, "I broke the chains and sort of blew them up."

 

What?  He's ducking his head in embarrassment even as he's pulling on the suit he's meant to wear tonight, Smokey grey with a light green shirt and silver tie.  

 

He blushes, "Yeah, it wasn't intentional.  I was just gonna squeeze them all to prove a point but I was fully woged and somehow that made them all explode.  It was a mess."

 

I'm sure.   He keeps talking, "Then one opened the hatch from the main part of the plane.  He was gonna shut it again so I threw him back and jumped up.  You know how I've been levitating?  It helped me shoot up out of the hatch.  And the ones up there came at me.  I didn't want to make another bloody mess so I slapped them.  It still killed them and left indentions on the inside of the plane."

 

He's struggling with his tie so I take over.  He makes a knot out of it if no one helps him.  He huffs, amused, and continues, "Well, after that it was just me, the pilots, and two servants.  They were all freaked out but didn't move.  I woged back and ordered them to let me out.  The woman did.  She opened the door."

 

He pulls on his jacket, frowning, "She asked to come with me.  Begged me, really.  I'm not sure why but she seems more scared of them than me.  Can you watch her while I go to dinner with dad?"

 

What else can I do but agree.  And with a smile and one last check in the mirror he leaves.  Calm as you please.  And totally ignores the mess.  Damn.  Now I gotta get a clean up crew to come by asap.  And figure out what the woman is up to.


	3. Chapter 3

Sean

 

CHAPTER 3

 

The restaurant is tasteful luxury, even if Eric turns his nose up at it. We're seated swiftly and father settles in trying to run the show. I let him order for himself and Eric but I stop him when he tries to order for Hadrian. I claim a dislike of seafood as the reason and instead order him the quail. Wine is swiftly brought out, a lovely vintage that pleases father.

 

We sit making small talk. However, since we have so little in common there's not much to say.  It's such a stiff formal affair. And while it smacks of the formal dinners father hosted, they were ones I was never allowed to attend. After all, you don't show off your bastard, you hide them. 

 

Eric's smug smirk stays through the stilted conversation. No doubt he's done something annoying and destructive. He probably sent someone after the Grimm. Now I'm glad that I warned Nick that they're in town and he's got Monroe, his blutebad friend, staying in case he needs the backup. 

 

I suppose it also helps that he is no longer with Ms. Juliette. They broke up back in March after a demonfleur kidnapped her. She told him she still loves him but she just can't handle all the dangerous wesen he attracts. He struggled for a while but he seems to be doing much better now. And I think they're still friends. He even stayed in the house until May when she got a friend to move in and split the bills. 

 

Now he's staying in an apartment closer to the precinct. And Hadrian has been helping him digitize and translate his books. That way it will be easier to search for information without struggling through all the books. Not to mention, Hadrian is making a digital copy for himself.

 

"Dad!"  Hadrian shouts, bouncing in exuberance.  His eyes sparkling and his smile brighter than the sun.  He moves through the restaurant towards us beaming proudly.  When he reaches my side, he hefts up a motorcycle helmet and announces, "Your family got me a bike!"

 

I glance back at my father who smiles even as he's confused.  Erik, on the other hand, looks concerned.  So he didn't send anyone after Nick. No, he sent them after My son! That slimy little asshole! At least Hadrian is alright. The fool obviously doesn't know what my son is capable of.

 

Hadrian settles into his chair with a proud grin, "It came with twenty veret and two suvs."

 

What? I nearly snarl but Hadrian continues, unfazed,   "And I got to see their plane.  It's nice, though the hold was smaller than I expected. And messy, you should probably get it cleaned when you get home.  Anyways, I left your gifts there."

 

Erik is pale and fathers temper is barely held in check but it's also not aimed on us.  Hadrian continues to smile, seemingly oblivious to it all. His smile which is more teeth and yet manages to be charming.  He continues to regale us with how nice the plane is and how much fun the motorcycle is to ride.

 

A few minutes of kind conversation continue in which both father and Erik relax.  Then Hadrian hold up his hand, making a fist while describing a beautiful garden flower that he wishes to plant.  At the same time Erik freezes.  His body tense and his face turns red. He can't breath.  This lasts a solid minute.

 

Father counters with,  "If you enjoy gardens so much, my grandson, then perhaps you would like to see the ones back home.  The castle has several lovely gardens."

 

It's coaxing but Hadrian charms him with, "As lovely as I'm sure they are I just don't think I'm ready to leave home.  Perhaps another time?"

 

Father agrees, pleased at the possibility of a future alliance.  Hadrian continues to smile and talk softly through this future garden he's describing while tormenting Erik repeatedly.  Its amusing enough to keep me settled. It's especially amusing how casual Hadrian is with his powers and how badly Erik is trying to hide his discomfort. 

 

His face turns purple and his fingers twitch but he doesn't make a sound. Hadrian opens his fist and Erik coughs and chokes for a moment.  Father obediently pats his back and warns him to be more careful.  Erik clears his throat and apologizes to Hadrian for interrupting his story.  

 

First plate is brought out.  Hadrian talks of his lessons.  He keeps his voice excited while still respectful of the other guests, "I'm already fluent in English and Latin.  I'm passable in French and Italian.  And father plans to start me on Spanish, Russian, and Norwegian next year or so."  

 

Father seems particularly pleased with Hadrians grasp of languages as well as his interest in the healing arts.  Father boast of his own enjoyment of other cultures and offers to take Hadrian with him should he like.  Hadrian smiles charmingly and politely declines.  

 

Though fathers not discouraged.  In fact, he still looks immensely pleased.  And as second plate comes out it's father who leads the conversation with much encouragement from Hadrian.  They both offer me ins to their talk and barely spare a glance at Erik who is currently hunched in no small amount of pain. It must be something different this time with how he rolls his wrist instead of making a fist.  Whatever Hadrian is doing must be causing significant abdominal discomfort.

 

Third plate bring the conversation to art and music where I happily contribute.  This is by far the most enjoyable dinner I've ever had with them.  And by Hadrian' s sparkling eyes I can tell he's having fun too.  His light laughter and bright joy are attracting a great deal of attention which he seems mostly ignorant to.  Father is likewise in a rather proudly pleased mood.

 

Forth plate is dessert, a hard chocolate dome over a scoop of vanilla ice cream, a shortbread cookie, and a few pieces of fruit.  Hadrian is thrilled and offers compliments to the chef.   Then he regales us all of his love of delicate pastries and how wonderful he finds master's of the craft. Father again boasts of the cuisine that Austria provides and even offers to take Hadrian on a tasteful tour of Italy should he wish.

 

Father pays as he insisted and we walk them out. Hadrian stays close to me, still high on his accomplishments for the night.  The limo waits patiently with the Verat car next to it.  There's only five Verat here which means that's probably all they have left.  Father must also realize this because he spares a cross look at Erik.  

 

But he turns to us all smiles and pride.  He thanks us for a lovely meal together and offers to host us next time.  We smile and Hadrian even darts forward for a quick hug.  He pulls back bashful but father looks immensely pleased.  He offers a kiss to both our cheeks before climbing in the limo. Something I can't remember the last time I recieved..  Then they're driving away.

 

Hadrian points out his new bike with such an eager smile that I can't help but wave him forward.  He whoops in excitement and races off.  I follow not far behind as we head home.  It's been a long day but dinner was actually quite wonderful.  And father seems to genuinely like Hadrian.  Perhaps he'll keep Eric reigned in.  One can hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Trevor

 

CHAPTER 4

 

The cleanup crew is quick to answer.  They always are.  And the woman helps as well.  She's quiet and withdrawn but answers when I ask her name, Mira.  She's been a servant in the kings home since she was a girl of twelve. And while she's Kershite, her family has served the Royals for generations.

 

She helps me gather up the discarded gifts and we set them in Hadrian's room.  Only a few are bent or broken, most are unharmed.  Which is good because I don't fancy telling him that those hundjager ruined all his gifts. She even helps fix the few that are slightly torn so they won't need to be completely rewrapped.

 

The cleaners that come up are kackenkopf, a dung beetle type Wesen. They roll up the body and steam clean the carpet, removing any and all stains.  They're good about getting rid of evidence since they eat anything.  And they stay well fed and obedient for it. 

 

We sweep and vacuum and tidy up.  The evening guard comes up asking if we saw the previous one leave. Josh was the day guard, we forgot all about him. He should've stopped them from coming up or at least called to warn us.  

 

Apparently the hundjager killed him and tossed his body in the trash along with our takeout. Which explains why they were able to get in and what happened to our food.  The cleaners take him too.  We can't let it come back on us.

 

Mira cooks us a simple pasta and red wine sauce.  We only just finish eating when Prince Sean and Hadrian return.  Both look pleased so dinner must have gone well.  Though Prince Sean frowns at Mira.  

 

He turns to me, "Who is your friend?"

 

Hadrian bounces forward at that, telling Prince Sean what happened and why she's here.  He spares no detail and I can see the concern in Prince Sean's eyes when Hadrian mentions how he killed them.  As he wraps up the story, she moves to kneel before them.

 

Her voice shake, "I have asked for sanctuary which Prince Hadrian has consented too.  My name is Mira, I was servant in your father's home.  I have been given to a Mauvis Dentis named Marnissier.  He was granted permission from Prince Erik to breed me. I do not want to bear his child but they did not care for my consent.  I do not wish to remain in such a house."

 

Prince Sean frowns but nods, "As my son has granted you sanctuary, I will honor it.  However, should you betray us I will punish you."

 

She's quick to agree and swear an oath of loyalty to Prince Sean and his house.  She hesitates a moment more before adding that she's already pregnant, five and a half months.  She hasn't told the family but they may know.  Prince Sean also tells her that Marnissier is dead, has been since August when the Grim killed him.  She slumps in relief.

 

Hadrian questions why she doesn't show.  Her belly has a small roundness but not enough to be far along.  Prince Sean answers that some women show more or less than others. Some women are even small on their first pregnancy and don't show til the last trimester.  Hadrian seems fascinated by the whole thing.  I doubt he's been around many pregnant women.  And no doubt he'll have a lot of questions.

 

Prince Sean then contacts Mrs. Guest who agrees to host Mira for her stay.  I agree to drive her over on my way home.  She's tearful and grateful.  I doubt she'll cause any trouble.  

 

But there is the issue with the guard I had to tell them about.  Neither are happy, Hadrian more upset for not thinking to even ask about him before.  I imagine it won't be long till Prince Sean moves them into a place more secure with Wesen guards. Something defensible that doesn't endanger innocents. If for no other reason, Hadrian will soon insist on a move.


	5. Chapter 5

Hadrian/Harry

 

CHAPTER 5

 

Trevor and I just made it home.  Another lesson with ms Rosalee went well. She's been an awesome teacher and friend. And the friendly teasing between her and Freddie keep things interesting.  This time we covered Wesen only diseases and their cures.  It really is quite fascinating.

 

We enter the condo relaxed. The past few days have been very stress free.  Only there's people here.  Four women sitting on our couch, Sean is no where to be seen.  As one they stand and woge.  Hexenbiests!

 

Threats! I won't stand for anymore attacks! I woge, letting my power hit them.  But they don't attack.  Instead they all four drop to their knees, heads bowed down.  What?

 

Dad shouts my name from his room. I turn to see as he hurries back into the sitting room, coming straight for me.  Another woman is with him, long blonde hair pinned back from a beautiful face. She woges hexen also.  What's going on?

 

But dad's shouting, "Hadrian calm down!  They're ours!  It's safe!"

 

Trevor is huddled back by the door.  Okay, so I panicked a bit.  It's just that every time strangers surprise us in our home it ends badly. There's too much blood staining the carpet as is, even if it's been cleaned more times than I can count.

 

It takes a moment to shake back my woge.  I'm just getting tired of fighting enemies in our home. A person can only take so much before they snap. Not that I like being violent but it seems the only way to stop the attacks.  Something of my weariness must have shown because hes there, holding me.

 

His voice sooths, "I know, son.  It's okay.  We're safe.  It's okay."

 

I fell shudders pass as my adrenaline fades.  The last of my power pulling back in.  I pull away, offering a sheepish smile, "Sorry.  It's just that strangers in our home tend to be a bad thing."

 

The elder woman moves forward.  Though elder is a relative term.  The others look like they're in their early twenties while she looks like she's in her forties.  And she doesn't look as scared as the others.  In fact, she smiles.  

 

Her voice softly accented, "It's quite alright, Mon Corbeau, I understand completely."

 

I spare a glance at dad and he smiles, "This, my son, is your grandmother, Elizabeth Lascelles.  And she called you her raven."

 

She's Sean's mother?  She doesn't look old enough.  And I threatened her.  I shuffle a bit, "Again, ma'am, I'm sorry for threatening you.  It's just we've had a few incidents."

 

She laughs, a light chuckle, and opens her arms inviting.  There's no pressure or demand like with Sean's father.  No, this is patient and accepting.  So I straighten my shoulders and step into her hug.  It's gentle, not clingy.  And there's no reprimand.

 

She leans back to look over me, "And what a handsome grandson I have.  So very much like your father."

 

I doubt that but I blush and smile and mutter out a thanks.  She coos back at me as she praises Sean for having such a wonderful son.  I'm not sure how she came to that conclusion since she's only known me a few minutes but I smile all the same.

 

Mira comes in with a tea tray. Her belly hasn't grown much in the week she's been here even if shes nearly six months.  And she's been acting as maid for us. Mrs Guest seems to like her and so far we've had no cause to complain.

 

She kneels down by the coffee table. She pours us each a cup while giving us a moment of privacy.  But this draws our attention back to the four kneeling hexens. None have so much as lifted their head.  I throw a questioning look at dad, noticing briefly that Trevor sat himself on the kitchen stool.

 

Sean answers, "My mother has brought with her these hexenbiest to join us.  Ladies, rise."

 

The do, rising up to stand with hands clasped in front and heads still lowered.  It's a terribly submissive position.  I hope it's not the norm for them.  That will make things very awkward.

 

Again, Sean takes lead, "They have each swore loyalty to me.  I thought that you would like to meet with them."

 

I can't help but shoot him a questioning look. After all, the last hexenbiest who pledged loyalty did betray us. Though Sean must have understood because he answered, "Adalind's disloyalty was due to her personality, not her status as a hexen."

 

Elizabeth huffs, "I always knew that girl was trouble. Her mother spoilt her to ruin and until she chooses to grow up she will remain untrustworthy. She had potential, she just wasted much of it."

 

That seems to settle the matter. Sean moves up to the first hexenbiest.  She has golden red hair, curly too, and a thick splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks.  Her eyes sparkle green, very pale but still green.  He identifies her as Tara.  She's a nurse, recently licensed and newly hired at the local ER.

 

The next is shorter by a few inches, probably only five foot even.  Her black hair is a mess of short course curls.  Her soft round face is darker than most, beautiful like obsidian.  Her name is Evelyn and she too is a nurse.  Only she will be working in a private, Wesen friendly doctor's office.

 

The next two could almost pass for twins.  Amelia and Sophia are their names.  Both dark blonde, blue eyed beauties.  Both stand at five and a half feet.  Both will be apprenticed as midwives under Elizabeth in the practice she will be opening.  

 

I offer polite apologies to them all for the earlier scare.  They accept kindly enough. At least there are no haed feelings. And soon enough we're sitting down enjoying our tea and discussing their move.  It seems to jave gone well even if the paperwork was a pain. 

 

I ask where they will be staying. Elizabeth bought a house.  Actually, it's a small manor.  There's twelve rooms, several with attached baths.  She mentions the yard sits on two acres with a very small duck pond in the backyard.  It sounds lovely.

 

Sean clears his throat, "We will be moving there too.  There has been far too many close calls in this condo for it to continue.  We'll move into the manor and have guards and we'll be far safer there."

 

I can understand and even agree.  I just don't know how I will like living with strangers.  Even if they seem nice now.  But Sean is watching me so I smile and agree.  It's not like I have a better option.  

 

And maybe I can ward the manor against intruders.  Do they have wards in this world?  I'll ask Freddie and Rosalee, they'll know.  And I'll find a good ward and make sure that asshole can't get to us.  Yes, that's what I'll do.


	6. Chapter 6

Sean

 

CHAPTER 6

 

A hot shower helps after the month I've had.  First, on the eighteenth of November, my father and half brother came to town.  They didn't have the decency to so much as give a courtesy call.  Not that I expect much from Erik but at least king Frederick usually pretends to have manners.   And they harassed and tried to kidnap Hadrian.  

 

Or well, Erik tried.  Not that he was successful.  Hadrian is far too powerful to be taken down by a group of simple hundjager.  And I would rather they not know how powerful my son really is but I also understand.  He's handling it well, especially according to Dr. Warren.  Which I'll admit, I expected a breakdown.  It seems he's made of stronger stuff.

 

Work hasn't been bad per say, more trying.  Nothing more than the usual increase in petty crime.  The chief has been causing a headache.  It seems he's thinking of running for mayor and is stressing over that.  Which means more pressure on the rest of us.  For all that I'm good at politics I've never enjoyed it.  

 

Now mother has come to town with four hexenbiest.  Hadrian's reaction to them was unsurprising.  There have been far too many attacks in our home for him not to expect violence.  And he managed to handle himself well.  He woged and shoved his power over them but didn't attack.  That's better than some would do.

 

They didn't react badly to his surge of power either.  Perhaps they thought he was being arrogant like any other Zauberbeist.  Maybe they thought this was just another show of power and dominance that is so often used among the covens.  They certainly submitted quickly which probably stopped his attack.  And there have been no hard feelings since.

 

I worry some about why mother brought them.  This wouldn't be the first time she's tried to set me up with a hexen.  Or perhaps she brought them for Hadrian.  They all are young, beautiful, and friendly.  They seem to flirt with us both so perhaps she's trying for whichever she can get.  And it is amusing the way Hadrian will blush at their attention.

 

I settle into bed, propped up against the headboard to enjoy a good book.  It's a new one, a gift from mother that looks very promising.  Though I barely open the cover when a knock sounds at my door.  It can be no one other than Hadrian so I call out an invite.

 

He shuffles in nervously, head bowed and fingers tugging at his sleeves.  It triggers a memory.  A moment in my past where I stood in such a way.  Back when we still lived in the castle with father.  I was only seven and I was foolish enough to tell the teacher what Erik had done.  I stood before my father as Erik stood at his side.  I waited even as I knew the verdict, even as I knew the punishment would be mine.

 

I stood before my father, afraid and uncertain.  I stood with bruises and gained more for my trouble.  I stood there alone and resigned to my pain.  I swore to myself that no child of mine would ever fear me as I feared him.  I set my book aside and pat the bed beside me.

 

He hurries over, crawling up on the bed to settle beside me.  I throw an arm across his shoulders and pull him close.  He's obviously troubled by something and I'll not dismiss him out of hand.  I also cant guess what he could be worrying over because there has been far too many difficulties in his life.

 

He settles close and chews on his lip.  I give him a moment but when he remains tensly silent I prompt him,  "Speak your mind, mon enfant, I will always listen."

 

He leans back to meet my gaze.  Not exactly moving away but there's tension in his frame that holds him back.  His eyes searching, for what, I do not know.  He seems so uncertain.  

 

I try to be open and sincere.  I don't want my own child to fear speaking to me.  But I'm no fool.  I know that he's been through far too much.  And I can't expect him to trust me completely.  No, this will take time and effort.  But my son will learn to trust me.

 

His voice is hesitant, tense, "Are you worried that they'll get mad when they find out?"

 

I must look confused because he elaborates, "Your family.  Won't they get mad when they find out I'm not your son?"

 

Oh.  Oh dear, how did I miss this.  Of course he doesn't realize, he doesn't know.  It's not his fault.  When he described for Dr. Warren what happened when he was young, when he described his mother, I knew.  

 

There was really no other explaination.  There was no reason to hide such a powerful Zauberbeist child.  Any Zauberbeist, even a half-breed, would be welcome in the covens.  No hexen would hide her child away unless she had no choice.  And he admitted that his mother had the same powers as him.  That's when I realized, that's when I knew, that he could be no one else but my son.

 

So I tell him.  I tell him about his mother.  I tell him of the beautiful hexen that worked with my mother.  The wonderful caring woman who dreamed of becoming a nurse, all because she wished to help those in need.  The woman with fiery hair and the greenest of eyes.  My sweet Joselyn, my love. 

 

When he argues that his mother's name was Lily, that he knows this for a fact, I tell him how lilies were her favorite flower.  I tell him how we traveled through France.  I tell him how we were married in a little province just south of Paris.  

 

I tell him of the two years we shared that made me the happiest man in the world.  I tell him of how she taught me to laugh, to love, and to live.  I tell him of our time and our affection.  And I tell him of our happiest day, the day she told me we would have a child.

 

And when he reminds me of the father he remembers, the one that died protecting them.  Well, then I tell him the bad.  I tell him of the three failed attempts on her life.  I tell him how high a bounty my brother put on her head.  And of the worst day of my life.  I tell him of the explosion that I thought had claimed her.

 

We're both crying and he's clinging so tightly to me.  He's sobbing for the horror of it all.  I'm sobbing for all that I lost.   Because even though they survived, I still lost them both that day.  I pull him into my lap as if he were so much smaller.  I hold and rock him and together we cry.

 

When we calm, when the sobs subside and the tears slow, I tell him of the man he knew as James.  I tell him of my friend, a steinandlier named Jean-phillip.  I tell him of how it was Jean who introduced me and another friend named Meisner to the lefour,  the resistance.  How he agreed to get her to safety only to perish is the explosion with her.  How the safe house wasn't so safe.

 

I tell him how Jean has done more for me that day.  How he must have faked it all to keep him safe.  How he must have realized the threat was worse than we thought.  How he took his oath to protect them so seriously that no one else knew.  That no one else knew that he had stolen them away to keep them safe for me.

 

And when he asked about the other man, the one he called Sirius.  I told him how that must have been his only link to the resistance.  A code name used, no doubt to mock his hundjager ancestry.  And how grateful I am for that man.  That he had gone to such lengths to reunite me with my son.  Something which I can never repay.  

 

We talk through the night and well into the morning.  And we cry together and cling to one another.  I make a silent oath to him and to Joselyn right then.  I swear to always do everything in my power to keep him safe.  I pledge this oath above all others, for my son.  

 

I hold him as he falls asleep.  I offer up a heartfelt thanks to all those who reunited me with my child.  And I hold him close as sleep takes me.  And I pray that I may keep my oath.  Because I do not think I could survive his loss... Not again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hadrian/Harry

 

CHAPTER 7

 

There's a heavy weight in my gut. It's been there for weeks. Ever since Sean and I stayed up all night talking. And holy hell, it was a rough talk. I can't imagine what he must have gone through. To fall in love only to have it destroyed by your own flesh and blood. 

 

And I tried to argue, I did! But for every reason I came up with He had an explaination. And it wasn't faked. No, that was all real, or as far as he believes. I even tried to tell him that I'm from a whole other world, or realm or something. But each time I tried to tell him my tongue would get heavy and my throat would dry. I have no excuse or explaination. 

 

I could keep arguing. I could break away from him. I could leave. But I don't want to. I want to stay. I want a family, a father. If it's what we both want, to be father and son, then what does it matter? Why shouldn't I call him dad? Why shouldn't he call me son? Why can't we be a family? 

 

Hasnt he been a good father? Hasn't he done nothing but care for and support me? Haven't we become a family? After all, family doesn't have to be blood. Right? Blood can sometimes be the worst sort of hell. We don't have to share blood to be a family.

 

And maybe, just maybe, this could be good for us. Maybe this is what we both need. Maybe this is why I was dropped into this world. Maybe this is my second chance, our second chance. Because doesn't he deserve a good family too? Doesn't he deserve to have someone care? Don't I? Why can't we be that for each other? It's not like anyone will ever know.

 

The manor is big.  A large dark stone monument.  Square in shape with small balconies on the second and third floors.  A half dozen trees dot the front yard, each surrounded by a circle of white stones.  They're thin and bare now but no doubt they will flower well in spring.  The driveway horseshoes around a fountain feature of four women pouring water from clay pots.  It's beautifully detailed.

 

The inside is bright.  White floors, cream walls, long, intricate chandelier in the front hall.  A curving staircase bends along the right wall, partially hiding what looks like a library or office.  Each step echoes loudly through the rooms.

 

The left wall is open with thick white columns and a single step down into the sitting room.  It stretches the length of the house, containing two large fireplaces as well as three seating areas.  Theres a small window seat in a built in shelf on the farthest back wall.  Then there's the set furthest out which is soft cream and white cushioned chairs and loveseats.  

 

The nearest set includes a tan leather couch, two loveseats, and four chairs arranged around a low round table on a thick purple rug.  It holds the most pops of color, all in shades of purple and gold.  The further set has softer pastels on the fabrics and a lavender colored rug.  There's also a large sprawling chandelier above each set.

 

At the back of the room, behind the stairs, is the kitchen.  It's all white cabinets and pale marble countertops.  Except the island and table legs, they're both painted a deep dark plumb.  The table top and eight chair fabrics are white but the chair bases and legs are each a bright, vibrant color.  There are also several pops of vibrant colors in the dishes and countertop appliances.  The fridge, stove, double oven, and washer are all stainless steel.

 

Past that, and a bit closed off with a half wall and thick columns, is a formal dining room.  The tables is dark wood, matching the chairs which also have butter yellow cushions.  A sprawling chandelier hangs above it's center and a wine bar and trolley sit against the far wall beneath large windows.

 

The last room on the ground floor, the one to the right of the door, is an office, with two walls of book shelves and a thick ancient looking desk.  Its hand carved for sure.  And there's another smaller desk against another wall, this one tall with nooks and crannies to hold envelopes and such.  Between the two, and their very comfortable looking chairs, is another seating set.  This one contains a dark leather couch, a grey cushioned loveseat and two plum colored cushioned chairs.

 

Sean leads me upstairs.  The dark plum carpet that waterfalls down the stairs also runs the length of the hallway.  The first room at the top of the stairs has double doors.  It's his suite.  Each room on this floor will contain it's own ensuite bath.  To the left is the room Elizabeth, grandmother, will have.  The one on the right is mine.

 

Again, there are double doors that open inward.  There's a small seating area to the right and a standing folded wall separating the bed from the rest of the room.  And the bed is a massive thing itself.  Thick heavy solid wood columns hold a draping white curtain, the fabric sheer.  The bedding is a swirl of blues and creams.

 

The bathroom is also impressive.  White linoleum flooring, light grey stone shower along the right near the toilet.  The far wall holds a long counter and mirror.   There's also a white claw footed tub beneath a large frosted window.  And there are three small fuzzy blue rugs.

 

I head back through to the balcony.  Double glass doors open inward to a very roomy little perch.  You can fit a couple chairs and a table out here easily.  It rounds outward and matches the two connected to dad's and grandmother's.  And it has the most beautiful view of the backyard.

 

Sean asks what I think.  Truthfully, "It's all very beautiful.  It feels like it's a bit much though.  What do you think?"

 

He steps up to the railing, looking out across the yard, "I am a Royal by blood but I have never lived as one.  I have always lived as a bastard."

 

I understand that.  I step close, letting my shoulder touch his arm.  He continues, "We are building a future here.  We are breaking from the old houses and building up our own.  We are bridging two worlds and that comes with certain expectations."

 

He turns to me, "I could have chosen something more or less than this.  There were reasons for either way.  But I chose this to be our new home, our new ruling throne.  I chose this to be where we set our roots as we build up our kingdom."

 

I look back out at the yard.  There isn't much there.  It's mostly empty, just like the inside of the manor.  It's beautiful but bare of memories or personality.  But it's something we can build on, something we can improve and grow into.  It's a promise of a future.  And it looks wonderful. The weight is gone. We're home now.

 

I look back at dad and smile, "I like it."


	8. Chapter 8

February 

 

Elizabeth

 

CHAPTER 8

 

I must admit that I love my son.  He's strong, intelligent, ambitious, and cultured.  He's everything a mother could be proud of.  Except his stubborn refusal to settle down.  He is a strong healthy man but he's not getting any younger.  The years are flying by and he clings to the past like a fool.

 

Yes, I know he loved her.  I chose Joselyn for a reason.  Beyond her beauty and intelligence she held a kind heart that I knew would appeal to him.  And I didn't have to trank him, he fell for her all on his own.  He fell and he fell hard.  She was his sun, moon, and stars.  With her he would laugh and act a fool.  

 

It was sweet, but love was secondary.  She was there to get a babe.  I brought her in because while he didn't have the power to work much in the way of spells and he can't brew a trank, he can create a full blooded hexen or zauber.  All he had to do was have a baby with her, one I would graciously teach.  I deserve that much for my troubles.

 

But she died and he fell to pieces.  His whole world came down around his head and if I hadn't smuggled him out then he would be dead.  But do I get a thank you?  No!  I get nothing but a sulking fool who refuses to move on.  It's been years.  It's been nearly two decades and he won't get over it.

 

I tried setting him up, he refused.  I tried gentle persuasion, I even tried to slip him a trank.  And while that wasn't the smartest move I also think he overreacted.  And he's the one that cut me out of his life.  Just because I was helping him move on, he claims I'm not trustworthy.  As if he would be alive today without me.  

 

Every hexen I sent his way was refused.  Talk about a slap in the face!  Yes I wanted to get a baby out of it but those hexens were powerful enough to be a great support for him.  And all he had to do was give them a baby.  But no, he's too proud for that.

 

Instead he takes up with Catherine Shade and her girls.  As if they would ever remain loyal.  Those vipers would've stabbed him in the back if it gained them something.  And they aren't that powerful, only average.  I tried to warn him but he wouldn't listen.  Foolish boy!

 

But it turns out he has a child, Joselyn's child.  I don't think even Sean knew that they had survived.  And the boy.  There is so much power, so much potential in that young man.  Even a partial woge can drop others to their knees.  A full woge is terrifying in it's intensity.  If I had only seen his woge I would've run screaming, abandoning all just to get as far away as possible.

 

He is such a sweet boy.  Handsome and bashful, bright and happy, mature and compassionate.  He doesn't flinch before his enemies.  He shows genuine concern for the wellbeing of others.   He has all the best qualities of his parents and none of their foolishness. 

 

He's survived so much, overcome so much, and come out stronger for it.  For all that his education has been lacking he is a dutiful student and a fast learner.  His brews are beyond anything I've seen before.  And he's being taught by a fushbau.  It's beyond impressive and I couldn't be prouder.

 

I have plans to take him into the clinic with me.  He's already shown such an aptitude for healing that I'm eager to teach him more.  And hopefully, him meeting and speaking with happy expectant couples will make him want a babe of his own.  

 

He is young, healthy, and powerful.  Any hexenbiest would be more than pleased to bear his child.  And with everything thats happened to him, he clings to family.  He'll love being a father, I'm sure.  And I'll get another exceptionally powerful child added to my line.  It'll be perfect.  

 

Just so long as Sean doesn't find out until after.  That son of mine can be so stubborn at times.  Perhaps now that he has his son back I can get him to seed another.  After all, if he produced one such exceptional child then he can surely do it again.  But if he doesn't then I'll just get all the babes from Hadrian that I can.  Either way, my line will be renoun, known the world over.  It'll be worth all the trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

March 1st.

 

Hadrian

 

CHAPTER 9

 

I don't slow as I approach the rundown graffiti covered building.  The man at the door, a skalegeck, nods me through.  I still haven't bothered to learn his name.  I should, but I haven't.  I haven't learned any of their names.  It just doesn't seem important.  

 

The room is dark, intimate and quiet.  There are long white and red curtains flowing down from the ceiling to form tents.  Each tent is full of pallets of blankets and pillows arranged around a tall hookah on a small table.  This is an island of dreams, a haven for those who wish to partake in safety.

 

It was Freddie that introduced me to it.  At first, he seemed hesitant.  A bit regretful even.  But with all the nightmares I was having and with how bad I was after Sean was attacked in our home.  I had been doing so well before that.  But something about that night just jumbled things up.  

 

J was the only thing that helped.  The only thing that let me sleep at night.  J is what keeps me moving when I've already crumbled to dust.  It makes me forget the blood, the deaths, all the people I killed.  It's how I got through a dinner with Sean's family.  A small hit on a thumb sized pipe.  The wind chased away the scent as I rode.

 

It started small enough.  Freddie gave me the pipe and the first pinch of J.  After that, it's no different than a smoker taking a cigarette break.  It was easier to sneak out of the condo than the manor.  And in the condo I could go up to the roof for a quick smoke with no one the wiser.  It's not like it's illegal, its just something I need.

 

The hookah itself is a beautiful swirl of color stretching upward with four hoses connected midway.  The woman who sets up the tray for me disconnects three of them.  They've learned by now that I prefer this time to myself.  And I pay them well for it.  

 

The only precaution I take, laying out the circle of crystals, takes only a moment.  The fogged white crystals help to contain my power so I don't accidentally flood the city.  It's what I put around my bed for when I have nightmares.  Thankfully it's easy to setup and maintain.

 

I toss down my jacket and rearrange the bedding.  This is about comfort after all.  There would be no point to coming if I'm not comfortable.  I've grown accustomed to the rise and fall that will come.  It's always better to be layimg down when it hits.  And with that thought, the first puff of the pipe is drawn. 

 

It's a warm tingle in my fingers, a rush down my legs.  It's being bundled and caccooned and floating all at once.  

Another hit taken.  It's quick, the world tilting beneath my feet and suddenly I need to lay down.  I shudder through a woge.  I always do.  

 

The next hit is a slow draw.  Air drawn in... a warm soothing balm.  Heaviness weighs down my limbs as lightness fills my chest.  

Another hit drawn in.  My power rolls out, thick like the fluffiest quilt.  And I feel my body rise as it usually does, levitating just above the cushions.  The crystals glow so I know, however distantly, that they're working.  

 

I breath in another hit.  This time, it's electricity sparking all over my skin.  It's a tension low in my belly.  It's a sudden intense sensitivity to touch.  The very air against my fingers, my clothes, the smoke leaving my lips, it all sparks.  It's a flush of heat, arousal, though it's not strong.

 

The curtain moves, a blonde head ducks in.  I snarl, rolling to sit up even as my power keeps me levitated.  I push them back.  I don't want company and I won't accept a threat!  But the face is familiar.  Elizabeth.  Damn.  She sits there just watching.  Not saying a word, just silent.  

 

I start to wonder if I dreamed her up.  It's happened before.  I've seen Sirius and Ron and Hermione.  They would come and talk, a reliving of memories or perhaps a way to hash things out.  I miss them.  I miss them more than I can bare.  And its not like I can talk to anyone about it.  Every time I try the words just won't come out.  I'm starting to wonder if I've been cursed silent.

 

There's too much in my head sometimes.  Sometimes all I see is blood.  Sometimes I argue with ghosts.  Sometimes I cry when none show up.  Sometimes I'm here, sometimes I'm there.  Sometimes I'm surrounded by bodies no more important than fallen leaves.  Sometimes I'm alone in a dark abyss.  Sometimes it's peaceful, sometimes it's terrifying.

 

I settle back down, drawing in another hit.  She asks in that softly accented voice of hers, "What are you doing here, mon corbeau?"

 

A raven, I smile at that.  But I'm not a raven, they're proud silly birds locked up in their tower.   They're long hair, long dresses.  They strut about and look down from their perch, unbothered by the lives of others.

 

"Do you not like ravens?" She asks.

 

Why?  What do I care for one bird or another?  What does it matter how colorful the feathers are or how pretty they sing?  I can't sing.  I do like singing.  But birds can fly.  And I do like to fly.  Perhaps I am like a raven.

 

"Would you like me to sing for you?"  She sounds amused.

 

She does have a nice voice.  Pretty words from a pretty woman.  Lullabies.  I've never had a lullaby.  I think I would like one.

 

She sings.  It's soft flowing French.  It rises and falls gently like the waves of the ocean.  It's the soft sway of a flower in the wind.  And I can see it.  I can see the words in the air.  I can see how they form and the picture they make.  My power hums with it.  It washes back and forth like a tide.  It ebbs and flows, away and back.

 

The hookah didn't hold much, it only lasts a half hour at most.  It's peaceful now.  No blood.  No ghosts.  And I drift to sleep with the last taste of J on my tongue


	10. Chapter 10

Sean

 

CHAPTER 10

 

I've never been so furious!  Well, I may have but I don't even know.  I'm just so furious!  How could he be so stupid?  How could I be so blind?  How did I fail so spectacularly?

 

Rosalee approached me two weeks ago.  Her brother has been selling J out of his shop.  And as with other sensitive topics one must ask for the item at the counter.  That's how she found out.  And she was rightly angry.  Apparently, she had been addicted herself as a teen.  So she's furious that her brother is selling.

 

But that's not why she came to me, oh no.  She came to me because the woman buying mentioned seeing the Prince there, Hadrian.  Of course I thought it no more than a case of mistaken identity.  Of course my son wouldn't be so foolish.  No, my son would not be running off to a drug house because I would know. I would've seen the signs. No, it couldn't be my son.

 

Still, I went there myself.  I didn't want rumors to besmirch my son's good name.  Only the doorman admitted to seeing Hadrian.  Not just once but often.  And this has gone on for months.  But they also said he stays in the tent alone.  He even wards it.  

 

So maybe he's secretly hooking up with someone and not getting high.  Because if he was getting high he would be flooding the city with his power.  And there's no proof that he's smoking the J.  Maybe his partner does.  Maybe his parter is male. Maybe someone seduced him. He is a sweet vulnerable boy, he could've been tricked into this.  That could've been the reason.

 

Only it's not, he was in there getting high all by himself.  I told them to call me if he ever shows up again.  So when I got the call I was ready to tan his hide.  Mother insisted on handling it.  After all, if he's high he may lash out.  And as she's the more powerful she can take more damage than me.

 

So I wait outside the tent in jeans and a black hoodie, hoping no one recognizes me, as she crawls into the tent.  I worried for a moment that there would be violence.  He certainly snarled at her.  But I never once felt the slightest touch of his power.  He must be blocking it somehow. How long has he been able to do that?

 

I heard them, loud and clear.  Him babbling randomly about blood and lullabies.  Her singing as he mumbles about burnt flesh and blooming flowers.  I peak in, crawling in when I notice him drifting off.  He mutters about dungeons and trolls, a bat that despised his very existence.  

 

I stoke his hair.  His woge recedes as sleep pulls him under.  I do get one question answered.  Who got him hooked.  Freddie.  Frederick Calvert.  The fushbau bastard that should have been protecting my child but was instead getting him addicted to drugs. That traitor!

 

It's not Hadrians fault.  He doesn't even know it is a drug.  It's not illegal so he thinks it's fine.  He has no other understanding, no frame of reference.  He was kept too isolated for too long.  And I failed to teach him.  Damn it! It's a hassle getting him home.

 

Now I have a son sitting in my home office still drugged out of his mind.  Random mutters fall from his lips about a giant being nice, or at least somewhat less violent than others. It's difficult to understand everything he's saying.  A siegbarste perhaps.  And the cat woman that taught him, a klaustriech maybe.  

 

He mumbles about killing one of his professors, burning him to death.  And he mentions killing a snake that was only following the orders of its master.  Of course if I ever doubted who had him I don't now.  It could be no other than a royal house.  Especially to employ such a wide variety of Wesen.  And I suppose that explains why his lessons stopped.  

 

Just another thing to bring up with Dr. Warren.  And we may need to go back to multiple sessions a week.  He obviously isn't being helped enough if he feels the need to get high.  While we all thought he was coping well he really been falling apart.  We were praising his control while he was destroying his self. How did we not see? How did I not see?

 

So yes, three sessions a week should work.  And he'll be forbidden from the spice shop.  I won't have him tempted again.  And I'll make arrangements to have the insel der traume, the isle of dreams, taken down.  Perhaps I can have an informant leak that they're cutting marijuana with J.  Get them all arrested and in jail. I'd have to plant evidence but that wont be too difficult. I can get them all picked up. That may work.

 

Mother will take over his brewing and healing lessons. Rosalee will understand, or at least she will not object. It's partly her fault too.   It was going to come to this anyways.  But now it's official.  And he won't go out without an escort.  Maybe two if he seems grumpy.  And he's grounded for a month.  

 

He stares back red eyed and blind.  The drugs keeping him compliant and agreeable for now.  No doubt that will change soon.  It all depends on how often he would use, and how much.  This will be painful for him.  Hopefully we can weather the withdrawal symptoms.

 

There's nothing more to do tonight.  He's still too out of it to respond.  So I send him up to bed which he cannot do alone. I'm glad now that I hired a few Wesen guards for the manor.  They are certainly useful. At least the blutebad gets him up the stairs without injuring himself.

 

Mother and I share a drink and discuss this latest mess. How are we going to help him? We'll just do our best and hopefully he won't lash out too badly. He is just so powerful. This is a mess we do not need.  For some reason she's not as upset.  I want to be angry with her but that would be pointless.  No doubt she's plotting something.

 

No, I'm angry at myself.  I failed him.  I left him to flounder without direction and he's the one to suffer for it.  I'll take some time off work when this mess is cleaned up.  Maybe we can have some kind of vacation.  Go fishing or go to the theatre.  Hell, maybe we'll take a cruise.  Something to look forward to.  

 

But first, I need to set an example.  Fredrick Calvert endangered my heir.  That cannot be forgiven or forgotten.  I make a few calls.  I doubt Rosalee would've told me if she knew what I would do.  But I will not let this attack on my son go unanswered.  I will make an example of him.  And no one will ever... ever!... threaten my son again.


	11. Chapter 11

Hadrian

 

CHAPTER 11

 

I wake with a pounding skull, disoriented.  I'm in my bed, in my room.  But I shouldn't be.  I went to the dream house last night. I usually spend a half hour smoking and nap for a couple hours.  Then I wake up sober and rested and sneak back home. 

 

But I don't remember coming home.   And everything is jumbled.  Someone else was there, but who?  Dad?  And someone else. Elizabeth?  

 

I hate not remembering.  It's the only thing I would change if I could.  I want to remember.  I remember sneaking out.  I remember floating, drifting to sleep in the red and white curtains tent with two people present.  I vaguely remember a song.  

 

A throat is cleared.  I turn to find the noise.  It's dad!  Sitting in a low backed blue chair beside my bed with only a bedside lamp to give him light.  He knows!  How did he find out?  How did he find me?  He looks mad.

 

He speaks with a hint of steel in his tone, "I will ask you questions to which I expect honest answers.  Am I understood?"

 

Damn!  He knows and he's pissed.  I push myself up, fighting with the covers a moment until I'm sitting up against the headboard.  I kick the blankets and pillows aside so I won't be tripped by them.  He stays quiet until I finish.

 

"When did you first start J?" He asks.

 

I fiddle with my sleeve.  I knew he would be disappointed when he found out.  I can't meet his gaze when I answer.  "After the guy tried to kill you at the condo.  The one I killed."

 

He waves his hand for me to elaborate so I do, "I couldn't sleep.  I just kept seeing it, kept feeling it, all over again.  I couldn't stop reliving it.  I tried to forget it but I couldn't make it stop."

 

"I didn't realize your nightmares were so bad," his tone questioning.

 

I nod, of course he didn't know.  "I didn't want to make a fuss," I explain.  "I thought I could handle it or that the sessions would help but they didnt."

 

"Nightmares like that usually cause uncontrolled woges," there's a question in his voice.

 

"I set up crystals to keep my power contained."  He nods so I continue, "Nothing was working.  And Dr. Warren said he couldn't prescribe me anything because it would loosen my control and I'm too powerful for that."

 

He hums, thoughtful, "Who told you about J?"

 

I shift a bit.  I don't want to get Freddie in trouble.  He was trying to help and he made me promise not to tell.  But Sean must have known who it was because with a sigh he says the name I won't say, "Fredrick Calvert."

 

I nod, "He noticed that I was struggling.  The first time he warned me that it messes with control and can cause hallucinations.  So I got another set of crystals and he watched over me.  It helped.  It helped a lot."

 

"And what did he tell you about it?" He bites out, "What did he say it was? Did he warn you it is addictive?"

 

Addictive? I frown, "He said it causes uncontrolled woging so I need to be careful when I take it."

 

His woge startled me, mostly because he's never woged at me before.  And his voice has an angry bite, "What did he take in return?  What price did he demand as payment?"

 

"But he didn't.  I payed for the J after the first week but for that first week he just gave it to me," I defend. "He never asked for anything in return. He just told me not to tell."

 

He stands to pace.  His power sparking lightly along his skin, "Are you certain that he took nothing from you?  Did he touch you?  What did he do?"

 

"What?  He would never touch me," I hurry to answer.  "He's not like that."

 

He turns with a snarl, "He got you addicted to drugs!  J is far worse than heroin. More addictive and damaging. It makes users dangerous and violent.   He delibertly took advantage of your trust!  How would you know if he was raping you!"

 

"I would know!" I argue back.  "I may not remember but my power does.   I know you and Mrs Elizabeth were near me last night.  I know you touched my hair.  I know you held me, carried me. I knew you wouldn't hurt me so I didn't lash out."

 

He's frowning, "Did he stay close to you?  Did he ask you questions?"

 

I shrug, "I don't know.  I don't really remember what happens when I take it.  It just kinda makes everything fade away.  It lets me sleep.  It helps me function."

 

"And you couldn't come to me or Dr. Warren about it?" He asks wearily, "You didn't think we could help you?"

 

I look down at my lap, "I didn't want to disappoint you. You all keep saying that I would get better if I talked it through but talking it out wasn't helping. I just needed to sleep and forget. J made me forget. It helped me forget the smell of blood and burnt flesh. It helped me get the sight of charred corpses and exploded bodies out of my head. It took away my weakness. I thought you were proud."

 

He sighs, anger falling away as he climbs up on the bed next to me.  One arm drapes over my shoulder to pull me close.  His other hand buried itself in my hair to tuck my head beneath his chin.  He doesn't hate me.  He wont leave me.  He still cares. He still loves me.

 

I only realize I'm crying when I feel the wetness on my cheeks.  Once I realize it though, I can't stop it.  I cry and cry.  Sobs of pent up emotion shake me.  I know he's saying something but I don't know what.

 

It takes a while to calm down.  Too much emotion bottled up for too long.  And when it stops I feel empty, numb.  I feel drained and weak and trembling.  I feel like I need a hit.

 

He promises to help me through this.  He promises to help me get clean.  He tells me he loves me and he'll be there for me.  He tells me he doesn't blame me.  He says he knows I didn't understand what I was doing.  He promises that he'll never leave me.  He promises to help me find a way to deal with this.  

 

And as the sun starts to rise and brighten the room, he tucks us both into bed.  I cling to his side.  His heartbeat in my ear is a soothing sound.  I feel so small, like a little child cuddled up to my dad.  It's a feeling I never got before and I think I'm too old for now.  But he doesnt push me away.  He holds me close as I drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Trevor

 

CHAPTER 12

 

J... really?  How did we miss this?  Prince Sean is furious.  Someone should've caught this long before now.  Someone should've seen.  Someone should've known.  And how in the he'll did he even get hooked on it?  Who gave it to him?

 

I woge in anger.  Damn it all!  This shouldn't have happened.  We were supposed to be watching him.  I was supposed to be watching him.  How did I miss this?  How did I never see the signs?

 

He hid it so well.  There was never any sign, no hint of a smell.  He never behaved suspiciously.  He never gave any indication that he was keeping secrets.  He was careful.  

 

I can't help feeling betrayed.  I thought we were friends.  Yes, his dad pays me to watch him but I thought it was more than that.  I thought he trusted me.  I thought he knew he could tell me anything.

 

I listen to Prince Sean as he paces his office.  Hadrian is curled anxiously in a plum colored chair.  It's clear as day that he feels guilty.  It's clear that he regrets his actions.  And as Prince Sean explains, Hadrian simply didn't know any better.  

 

He literally was kept locked away from the world so there's a lot he doesn't know.  And isn't that a horrifying thought.  That he's endured torture and isolation at the hands of the royals.  Did they know who is father is?  Was that why he was targeted?  Or was it simply because they wanted a pet Zauberbeist?  

 

Dr. Warren looks ashamed.  No doubt he blames himself for not doing more to help Hadrian.  Perhaps if he had done something to help him then he wouldn't have turned to drugs.  Especially J, that shit rots your brain worse than crack or heroin.  

 

Mrs. Lascelles is calm and collected.  Her hands wrapped around a bright red mug of tea.  She sits and watches but offers no comment.  She must be upset but she's acting as if this is nothing.  

 

Dr. Warren speaks of withdrawal.  He warns of the side effects and mood swings.  He warns of loss of control and uncontrolled woges.  He worries over uncontained power spikes and violent surges.  He frets and worries and with each word Hadrian sinks lower into misery.

 

Mrs. Lascelles clears her throat to draw attention.  Her tone utterly calm and nonjudgemental, "There is a way to purge his system.  It's painful but it will solve the issue quickly."

 

Prince Sean is frowning in thought while Hadrian looks hopeful.  There seems to be some silent debate between the Prince and his mother.  It ends in victory for her and a warning from him.  Whatever ritual she plans to use will be dangerous.  But if it helps Hadrian then he's willing.  

 

Hadrian asks when it can be done.  Moonlight is required so they'll do it tonight.  He slumps in relief.  As if all his worries are gone.  But it's never that easy.  And now I'm worried what this will do to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Sean

 

CHAPTER 13

 

A scream torn from his throat.  The sound echoes painfully in the old abandoned barn.  The room illuminated only by two lanterns on opposing beams and a small fire burning in a metal drum.  

 

The snap of a whip fills the air, his scream chokes out.  His voice raw from hours of pain.  The wind howls back, shaking the aged grey wooden walls.  Dust and ancient strands of hay are churned.  The coppery scent of blood and the sting of urine fill the room.

 

I normally wouldnt do this myself.  It's a bit beneath my royal blood to dirty my own hands.  But this isn't the first time I've issued punishment, nor will it be the last.  And I have little choice.  This was a betrayal of me, a betrayal of my son.

 

The fushbau has been fully woged for some time now.  I had him picked up before sunrise so he wouldn't escape my justice.  The hasslishlin were pleased enough to be asked.  They did a fairly good job too.  A bit more heavy handed than I would like but it works.

 

They were good enough to keep him company all day.  There's enough bruises to sooth some of my rage, but it's no where near enough.  They were smart to not question him yet.  That is my right.

 

So I question him.  And he confesses.  Of course he does.  That was five lashes ago.  We've reached fifteen now and I doubt he has any more to tell me.  At least not at the prompt of the whip.

 

He admitted to questioning Hadrian while he was drugged.  I knew this already but I needed him to say it.  He admitted that it was to gather information for the laufer.  He works with them and they've been curious about the bastard royal's son.

 

He admits that he tried to learn through conversation.  But since Hadrian is such a private person, he didnt learn much.  And he admits that he likes Hadrian because my son is a very likable person.  But he needed information and Hadrian was too naive to realise the danger he was in.

 

He says that the J was an opportunity taken.  He knew Hadrian was struggling and realized that the boy knew nothing of drugs.  He knew he could take advantage of Hadrian's trust so he did.  And since Hadrian is talkative while high it was no trouble to get the information from him.

 

He tried to apologize.  He tried to beg for forgiveness.  He tried to claim that he hasn't hurt anyone.  He even pleaded for me to spare him for Hadrians sake.  And when that failed, he begged on his sisters behalf.

 

That only made me question what she knew.   Could she be involved?  Perhaps she got cold feet and that's why she came to me.  He sobs for her innocence.  He begs me not to hurt her.  But he brought her up.  So I send the hasslishlin out to retrieve her.

 

His sobbing will leave the whip ineffective so I sit it aside.  I move back to the small table,  a simple plastic folding thing.  The hasslishlin brought it.  And it holds my bag, my tools, and bleach to clean up.  I've already bloodied the brass knuckles, the whip, and three knives.  

 

I guess it's time for the next piece, the tiny metal cigar guillotine.  It's original purpose is to clip the ends of cigars.  But I didn't buy it for cigars.  I bought it for fingers.  And I've kept it sharp.

 

I don't need to do this.  He has no more to tell me.  But he did betray me.  And, far more importantly, he betrayed my son.  Hadrian has already suffered far too much in his short life.  He doesn't deserve this.  He doesn't deserve to be betrayed.  

 

So even as he screams and struggles, I take his first finger at the knuckle.  A metal poker from the fire drum seals the wound.  After it's bleed a bit, of course.  I want him to feel every pain.  So that means causing injury and giving him a moment to drown in it before doing more.

 

He told the laufer that Hadrian is my son.  He told them about how he was held prisioner by one of the royal houses.  He told them what Hadrian said about his klaustriech professor as well as the dungeon bat who hated and punished him.  He told them about how Hadrian was abused, tortured, locked in small dark spaces for days on end.

 

He told them about my wife.  He told them about memories I gave to Hadrian that quiet morning.  When I helped my son understand his beginning.  He told them of my friends in the laufer.  And he told them about my son.  He told them about his powers, his kills, his dismissive behavior towards my royal kin.  He betrayed my secrets, our secrets.  

 

I've moved on to his left hand when the hasslishlin return with ms. Calvert.  There's a bruise blooming on her cheek and her hair is mused but otherwise she appears whole.  I do hope for her sake that she is innocent in all this.  But still, he dragged her into his mess.  And I can't allow loose ends.

 

The traitor is crying again.  He's begging forgiveness from her now.  She starts to cry, sobs shaking her shoulders as she stumbles closer to her brother.  Her hands hover over him as if she doesn't know where to touch without causing him further pain.

 

I put the clippers to the side.  I don't really need to take the last three fingers.  That won't give me anything new.  And I wipe my hands on a wet cloth to clean away some of the blood.  There are even specks of blood on my arms and clothes.  I'll have to burn them later.

 

I step up behind her, setting my hands on her shoulders.  I try for a gentle grip but she jumps anyways.  He's babbling about her knowing nothing, pleading and begging that I spare her.  And even as she's crying she meets my gaze.  

 

There's a steel core inside her that I can't help but admire.  And since I don't want to make an enemy of her I will need to make her understand.  She must learn why this is necessary.  She must know what her brother has done.  


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth 

 

CHAPTER 14

 

The ritual is easy enough to set up.  Sean left an hour ago.  No doubt to take care of things.  But the ladies and I are more than capable of handling this.  The potion was easy to make and sits cooling in a cauldron nearby.  

 

We chose a place outside the city limits.  A national park, well off the beaten path.  It was a difficult hike out but we don't want to be discovered so that means we must be cautious.  We've even gathered up fallen branches to twine together to create the ritual circle.

 

Just as a precaution we set up two containment circles of crystals.  Should the first be overwhelmed the the second will hold.  And we have two rings of salt.  This is probably the strongest containment I've ever witnessed.  

 

The ladies are amused.  They think we're going overboard.  But they don't know how powerful my grandson is.  And they're obedient to me.  So they do as they're told without comment.  Which is good, because I won't hesitate to bury them here.

 

Hadrian, my sweet boy, watches us intently.  Even under the misery and guilt he can't help but be a curious soul.  So attentive to every detail.  I wish that I had gotten him younger.  He could've learned so much at my side.  But I have him now, I'll be content with that.

 

He follows commands well.  He only hesitates a moment when I tell him to strip.  But he will need to be bare for this.  We all will.  No one knows why it happens but what you wear during the ritual can have an affect.  It's no different that dropping an extra ingredient into the potion.

 

He drinks the potion as we paint runes on him in our blood.  If the ladies take the opportunity to flirt with him, well, I can't blame them.  And he is adorable when he blushes.  I do wish he didn't have quite so many scars.  But that just shows how strong he is.

 

The runes are all the same, repeated over and over.  They are a necessary chant written upon his skin.  A way to ties us all together to him.  Because it will take us all to cleanse him.  We woge fully and encourage him to do the same.  

 

His power slams into us.  It's suffocating.   It's scorching heat and chokingly thick.  It's strong, heady, and arousing in it's intensity.  I can see it affect the others.  I hear their quickening breaths.  I see the flushing of their skin.  Yes, this is... He is well worth every hardship.

 

I just hope the containment hold.  If he fights us then we'll lose.  Even combined, and in this ritual we are, his power dwarfs our own.  So much power.  So much potential.  I can't wait for him to seed babes!  Imagine how powerful they will be.

 

But I must remain focused.  The ladies, while far more affected than myself, are quick to follow my commands.  We get in position, our power thrums together.  We chant as one, a perfect song.  Each voice rising and falling with no missteps. 

 

He tenses and flinched at the pain.  Which isn't surprising.  The fact that he is still standing and not screaming mad after the first few minutes is though.  It actually takes over half an hour for him to hit his knees.  And that may have more to do with him vomiting.

 

Even down on all fours, his arms shaking with the strain, he still doesn't scream.  He feels the pain.  That's clear as the half moon above us.  But he's holding his self back.  

 

Then he passes out and a torrent of suppressed power shatters every crystal we had.  We fall to the ground, none of us able to hold consciousness for long.


	15. Chapter 15

Hadrian

 

CHAPTER 15

 

The ritual worked in that it cleared the drugs from my system.  It was wierd.  A bit like ants crawling under my skin.  Then there was pain and burning.  I knew they were afraid, I heard the gasps, so I held my power back for as long as I could.  But at some point I passed out and my power went crazy.  

 

I woke with the sun.  My limbs weak, shaky and heavy.  I could barely turn my head.  The first thing I saw was slender black legs.  Evelyn lays sprawled near my head.  But she's breathing and appears unharmed.  Tara isn't much farther.  Her reddish blond curls beautiful in the morning sun.

 

I struggle to rise but it's difficult.  I barely lift my head to look around.  Then Trevor is there, urging me to rest and promising we're safe.  I ask if the hexens are alright.  He assures me that they are.  And there are others to clean up and help us get home.  Father must have sent them.

 

Trevor carries me out of the woods.  We pass several fallen trees that I don't remember seeing last night.  When I mutter the question he laughs.  Or chuckles as much as he can while carrying me.  

 

He tells me that I did that.  He tells me it's a near perfect circle for about a hundred feet all around our ritual.  He says I'm the reason the hexens were knocked unconscious.  He also mumbles that it scared the holy hell out of them all when they saw it.  I didn't mean to.

 

But the ritual worked.  It pulled the drug out of my system and I've had no withdrawal.  It doesn't help the itching under my skin when I think about a hit.  It doesnt stop me from craving more.  But it keeps it from being overwhelming.

 

I'm grounded.  Or I sorta am.  I'm restricted to the manor unless I have an escort.  And dad's been really firm about that.  He doesn't want to risk me being exposed to anymore bad influences.   So it's left me restricted to a small area.

 

He has let me design a garden for the backyard.  I want raised flower beds and long flat stone pathways.  I also want a central water feature and a few birdbaths.  I marked out how I want it and Tara, who has some gardening experience, has been helping me to sort it.

 

Amelia joins us in picking out the flowers but isn't much help in planting them.  Still, we have lilies, tulips, mumms, and hydrangeas as the main flowers.  Then theres lavender, panseys,  and wildflowers as fillers.  There's also more shades of green than I could ever name.  It's spread a bit thin in spots but it's already beautiful and we'll keep filling it in as we go.

 

I've also started sitting in etiquette lessons with Amelia when she isn't busy with grandmother.  Then I have my usual lessons plus two more, basic first aid and anatomy and physiology.

 

In fact, I did so well in my lessons that when Mira gives birth on March twenty-eighth, I get to attend.  Grandmother welcomed my presence and insists I should come to her clinic three times a week to learn.   Father gives permission.

 

There is a tiny hiccup.  I go out to ride my bike.  Honestly, I forgot I even had it.  But I found my pipe and some left over J in an eyeglass case.  I sit there for a while.  All I can do is stare at it.  And when Trevor finds me and demands I hand it over, well, I woge at him.  

 

I wish I hadn't.  I didn't mean it.  I feel bad enough that I pull back my powers and hand over the case with its contents without another word.  

 

He doesn't hold it against me.  In fact, he says I did good.  He praises me for handing it over.  I dont think i deserve the praise.  Because I was honestly going to hurt him, for all if two seconds.

 

And for some reason, Mira leaves town.  Father said that he made arrangements for her.  That she doesn't want to be around royals or Wesen anymore.  That shes suffered enough and wants to forget that part of her life.  But she leaves the baby behind.  Her son, Anton Lenoir.  

 

I've no idea where the last name came from but it's on the birth certificate.  And dad passed the baby to the blutebaden family that owns the lodge up in the mountains.  Dad says we'll keep an eye on him to ensure he adjusts well but a predatory Wesen should be raised by those who understand the instincts.  I promise myself that I'll stay close and watch over him.

 

He's a cute baby.  Such a funny little thing.  Tiny curled hands, soft feet.  Warm and real and loud, very loud.  But something in his smell is soothing, his scent a pleasant balm.  And holding him fills me with a strange sort of peace.  So I hold him and I rock him on our weekly visits.  And a part of me wishes I could keep him forever.


	16. Chapter 16

April twentieth 

 

Hadrian

 

CHAPTER 16

Its been amazing helping grandmother. Since most of her clients are Wesen they actually want me involved. Some are nervous but the vast majority find it an honor that a Prince will assist in their birth. And I have. I've helped deliver two babies so far. I've also been active in the care of five other couples. Amelia showed me how to use a Doppler to hear the baby's heartbeat. And grandma let me do the checks on the babies I helped deliver. 

 

Father teased that grandma will soon expect babies from me. That's silly, I'm too young for that now. But I do love to hold them. I've even started visiting Anton twice a week just to play with him. And I would like to have kids some day. I think it would be nice. I want a big family. Dad says I'm sure to have that. I'm glad he's so supportive. I love having a family. 

Grandmother Elizabeth left the clinic.  One of her patients had called in an emergency and didnt have a way to get here.  She took Amelia with her just in case help is needed. Apparently, the soon to be mother is in full woge and having contractions so taking her out in public isn't going to work. 

 

Sophia sidles up coyly, "Since we're finally alone, I thought you might like to share a treat with me."

 

This isn't abnormal.  They've all taken to keeping me distracted when they can.  Trevor has taken me to the gym to work out my nervous energy.  One of the guards Micah, a blutebad, has taken to sparring with me on the days I'm irritated and aggressive.  Both are good for the angry or anxious bad days.

 

Grandmother will quiz me on the duties of a midwife or the health and healing involved in childbirth.  This has been wonderful as I do think I want to become a healer.  Tara has helped me start a large flower garden in the backyard.  It is set just at the end of the back patio and extends outward in a half circle with a winding, intertwined path of flat stones.  Both help on the depressed and tearful days 

 

So I think nothing of it when I turn to Sophia.  Because while I've spent some time with her, we haven't clicked the way I have with the others.  Only I freeze when I see what she's holding.  A small bag of ground herbs.  A spun glass pink and clear pipe.  

 

I can feel the trembled start.  My fingers twitch with the desire to grab.  My knees feel weak.  Sweat breaks out on the back of my neck.  I'm tense, to run or fight or something.  I feel my biest struggling to woge free.

 

I turn away, a breath gasping out.  I need to get away!  Or get her away.  I've done so well.  I can't fail now.  I can't!  I won't!  I just need to walk away.  Yes, I just need to walk away.  Ok, if my legs will just start moving then I can get out of here.

 

But her hand is on my arm, "You don't have to join me if you don't want to.  I just need a hit myself and I thought you might like some.  I've noticed how badly youve been struggling."

 

I should refuse.  I should just walk away.  I can't do this.  I promised dad I would stay clean.  I promised!  And he trusts me.  I won't betray his trust!  I just need to leave.  Yes, I just need to leave 

 

I turn to shrug away from her but she's already stepped back.  The baggie is open and she's putting a pinch of the herb into the pipe bowl.  I can almost taste it.  I remember the heavy smokey taste that lingers.  I remember the way the smoke rolls over my tongue.  I can almost feel it.

 

She lights the pipe, a quick puff.  Red sparks in the bowl.  Her cheeks hallow.  She pulls it back, her mouth pouting into a kiss.  White smoke rolls from between her lips.  Thick white over slick red.

 

Suddenly I'm kissing her.  Licking her lips.  Tasting her and tasting the J.  I lick and suck at her mouth, chasing the taste as if I can pull it all out of her.  She moans into my mouth. Her hands fist into my shirt.

 

She pulls back and holds the pipe up.  I pull in a long puff.  Warmth rolls through me.  My power rolls out as a woge shifts my flesh.  The air crackles with it.  She gasps, eyes wide.

 

I know I shouldn't.  I know what dad would say.  But I've been good.  I haven't tried to sneak a hit since I got caught in the garage.  I've been good and strong and avoided the temptation.  But now all I can think of is the thick smoke coiling in my lungs.  All I can taste is the drug.

 

She's pulling me over to a low twin sized mattress.  It's covered in thick comfy quilts and each movement squeaks with the plastic it's wrapped in.  

 

I fall back into it.  My power rolling out in waves, growing and pushing farther and farther.  Her mouth and hands are everywhere.  I take another long draw.

 

There's a kalidescope exploding before my eyes.  The very air sparks electric.  My skin tingles as I fall into a full woge.  My power swells up and out.  A Tsunami rushing outward from a central point.  My toes curl.

 

She's kissing at my neck, her hands opening my slacks.   I pull another hit.  I should be more worried.  I should stop her hands from pulling down my pants.  But she hasn't tried to pull the pipe from me so I ignore her.  She's struggling with her own clothes now.  Rushing, hurrying, so frantic as I float along.  Father will be so disappointed.

 

There's a noise across the room.  Someone's here.  Trevor.  Why is he here?

 

He's over us, angry.  Sophia is pulled away, tossed through the air.  He's talking but I don't understand.  I'm already falling under the pull.  Drifting away without a care left in the world.

 

She's up, fully woged and angry.  She attacks him.  It's not a fair fight.  She may not be powerful but she is more so than he.  Most Wesen abilities are physical strengths.  But a hexenbiest is different.  A hexen can kill without touching.

 

He hits his knees in pain.  A scream torn from his throat.  She's trying to kill him.  But he's my friend.

 

I slap my hand her way.  She crumbles to the floor, her neck at an odd angle.  Trevor is shaky as he crawls to my side.  He's talking again but I don't hear the words.  

 

When he reaches for the pipe I let him take it.  It's no trouble anymore.  I'm good.  I'm ready for a nap now.  And I lay my head in his lap as sleep pulls me down.


	17. Chapter 17

May 1st 

Sean

 

CHAPTER 17

 

I shouldn't be surprised.  My mother has always been a stubborn and determined hexen.  She certainly made no attempt to hide her matchmaking plans.  I've known she was headhunting since before she arrived.  But it's still a bit of a shock to come home to a sea of redheads in my office.  

 

Okay, that's not fair.  Theres not a sea of them, just twelve.  Twelve hexenbiests from the Lawder coven.  All with hair in shades of red from the darkest auburn to the palest rose gold.  Most have a head full of curls but a few have thin straight hair.  Many are young, certainly young enough to tempt my teenage son.  A few are older, no doubt in an attempt to lure me.  They are all beautiful, ambitious, strong.  

 

Mother stands pleased with herself by my side.  I can't help but point out a flaw in her plan, "I thought you intended to tempt him with variety?"

 

She smiles sweetly, "Well, it seems my son and grandson share an admiration for rosy locks."

 

"He likes Tara because he spends time with her," I point out.  "Does it occur to you that this could backfire?"

 

She shrugs, "That sweet boy is in love with the idea of family.  I don't think it will take much pushing on my part to get him started."

 

I don't like this.  I don't like the frivolous way she is toying with my son.  Something must have shown because Shannon, the elder sister here, speaks up.  Her Irish accent prominent, "Lady Elizabeth set ground rules before she agreed to bring us in.  The first rule was an understanding that the Prince was not to be harmed.  And he's powerful, we know that even combined we can't match him.  She was clear about that too."

 

"And do you understand what that means?" I push back, "Do you have the faintest idea of what hurts my son?  Do you know what behaviors will not be permitted?"

 

Mothers hand squeezes my shoulder, "They understand.  I made sure of it.  They know that they cannot go about this with the same ruthlessness they would pursue another Zauberbeist.  They know that he is different.  And if I may say, the Lawder coven is different too.  I think that they can make him happy.  And you, if you allow."

 

Of course she throws me to the wolves too.  "Fine," I warn them, "but if my son comes to harm I'll punish you all."

 

Mother looks surprised when I include her in the warning.  But like any good hexenbiest, she accepts my decree.  And with a smile and a beckoning gesture she leads them out to meet Hadrian.  They rise to leave, full of smiles and schemes.  And in faux polite manner they move along as a group.  Eager as little ducklings to follow my mother's directions. 

 

Mother hesitates at the doorway, her tone serious, "You do know, my son, that I love you and I'm proud of you and your child.  And while you may shove off the constraints of family due to your lack of trust, my sweet grandson desires nothing more.  So I ask you, do not turn him bitter towards hexens.  He can be happy."

 

I want to be angry but I'm not.  Mother is right, I don't trust hexenbiest.  Far too many are a threat.  I don't like having so many in my home now.  I allow it for my son.  Because I love him and only want whats best for him.  And he has plenty of cause to distrust.  

 

Only he doesn't.  He looks at each person as something unique.  He never judges a person on what they woge.  And he has far more reason to dislike strangers.  But he doesnt distrust.  Each time he holds out his hand, heedless of if it gets bitten.  Each time he smiles and greets them, friendly and welcoming.  And they flock to him like moths to a flame.

 

I doubt all of these hexens will stay, but most will.  And of those that stay I doubt that their loyalty will ever come into question.  And mothers right in that he seems to favor Tara over the others.  Though he favors Evelyn as a close second.  And I still think it has a great deal to do with how much time she spends with him.  I do want my son to be happy.  He's already suffered far too much.  So I'll worry and plan and clean up the messes.  

 

Like Sylvia' s body.   He didn't remember killing her.  He only remembered that she got him high.  And when Trevor called, I was furious.  And when I got there he was resting peacefully.  Without a care in the world.  And when he saw me he smiled.  He told me that he loves that I'm his dad now.  He said that he never knew he could actually have a family that cares.  He said that he hopes when he grows up he can be just like me.

 

I'll not lie, that made me cry.  And I held him.  He's very much a cuddler when high, or tired.  I do want him to be happy.  I'm just worried that my mother will ruin that by shoving all these hexens at him.  He wont know what to do.  He'll be overwhelmed.  And no one likes being backed into a corner.

 

So I go to the window to see for myself that he's okay.  He's laughing.  He's sitting on a picnic blanket with two of the hexens stealing fruit from the bowl while Tara hugs the others.  They're acting like they're here to see her, exclaiming and bouncing about.  And he doesn't realize that yet.  But if I point it out I'll only make him suspicious of everyone.

 

He blushes and smiles as he bounces over.  Tara pulling him close and making introductions.  As if shes showing off a boyfriend to family.  They certainly know how to play him.  And its clear that they're taken with him, they all seem very pleased.  He seems to like the attention so I won't cause a fuss.

 

Why is being a parent so stressful?  Why did I miss all the good parts?  The innocent curiosity for the world.  The first steps, first word.  His first laugh, first adventure.  I missed it all.  And I regret it.  I regret not being there for him.  I wish I had known.  I wish that I could have saved him sooner.  

 

I wish I could be a father.  But he's already so grown.  He's smart, powerful, kind, and compassionate.  He's an amazing person.  And its not because of me.   Its all because of who he is as a person.  He's just an amazing person.  And I want him to be happy.  

 

I want him to smile and fall in love and have babies.  I want the world to bow to him.  But all he wants is family.  So I'll give him a family.  I'll keep him safe and let him grow.  I'll give my blessing for him to have as many babies as he wants.  Because that will make him happy.  And I want him to be happy.

 

I wait until bedtime to tell him.  He warm and clean from the shower when I enter his room.  He smiles that glowing smile, always so happy to see me.  So I settle on the chaise and he cuddles close.  His gaze happy yet questioning.

 

So I smile, "Do you know why the Lawder hexens are here?"

 

He blushes, "Yeah, Tara and Evelyn didn't want me to feel blindsided so they told me this morning before the hexens arrived."

 

"So you know they are here to join with you?  To create a coven around you?" I ask to be sure.

 

He grins boyishly, "Yeah, I've talked with Tara and Evelyn both about it.  I like the idea of having a big family."

 

"You want to have children with them?"

 

He nibbles on his lip nervously, "They said it's how our kind are.  They said that covens are like big families where the Zauberbeist takes several hexenbiest wives and has children with them.  I like Tara and Evelyn and I would like to have a family with them."

 

I stroke his hair to give myself a moment to think.  He understands and wants to father children with them.  He wants to build up a coven.  Normally, when the son is ready then he leaves his father's house to create his own.  But we're not traditional so he doesn't have to leave.  He can stay here and build up his coven.  I'm not ready for him to leave but that doesn't mean he can't have the family he wants.  

 

So I press a kiss to his forehead, "Well, if that's what you want then that's what you'll have.  I love you, my son, and if you think that you're ready to build a coven then you have my support."

 

He tenses, "Does that mean I have to leave."

 

I smile down at him, "Of course not, my child, I will never cast you away.  You can stay as long as you want."

 

His whole face brightens like the sun bursting from behind clouds.  His eyes glow emerald with happiness unrestrained.  So I pull him close and press another kiss to his head.  He tucks his head beneath my chin and hugs me tight.  I tell him I love him and I'm proud and I know his mother is proud too.  

 

He leans back with affection and a hint of mischief in his eyes, "I love you and I support you if you want to have a family too.  I don't care if it's with a man or woman, a hexen, wesen, or Kershite.  I want you to be happy and I think my mom would too."

 

It surprises a laugh from me.  That cheeky boy!  Of course he would say that.  And I do appreciate it.  Because I know it's the truth.  I know that he would support any choice I made.  Because he's such a good person, so accepting of others, that he wouldn't object to any lover I choose.  It's an odd feeling, having such support.  And I'm proud of him for that.  So I tell him again that I love him and I leave him to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

May 10th

 

Hadrian

 

CHAPTER 18

 

I spoke with Tara and Evelyn since Dad gave me his support to build a coven with them.  They were loud in their excitement and happily accepted my offer.  I blushingly tell them that I've never had a lover before.  They quickly reassure me that all is well and they will guide me until I know how to lead.  

 

Evelyn asks, "Are you ready to try for a baby now or would you rather wait longer."

 

That's a tough question.  I want a family but I am young.  I also don't know if they'll get in trouble for this or not since they're both in their mid twenties.  And I know that their attraction to me has a lot to do with what we are as Wesen.  They wouldn't mind waiting a year or so but I'm not sure I want to wait.  I love holding Anton and the babies I help deliver.  And I would love to hold my own children.

 

So I answer, "If it's alright with you both, then I would like to try now rather than wait.  But if either of you would like to wait then we can."

 

They share a look that seems to communicate a great deal.  It's Tara who reassures me that they are both ready to try whenever I am.  Evelyn gives me a kiss, our first kiss.  It's affectionate and excited and so wonderful.  When she moves back Tara takes her place.  Her lips only slightly more familiar as she kisses me.  I excitedly pull them into several more kisses to celebrate.

 

I made the announcement at dinner.  Grandmother Elizabeth was nearly over the moon excited about the news.  And the other hexens from the Lawder coven offered us many congratulations and well wishes.  It's a bit embarrassing to have two girlfriends when I'm not yet seventeen but it is the way we are, it's how our kind has always been.  And no one else seems bothered by our ages.  Dads only rule is that I must continue school and keep my grades up.

 

We decide the best way to go about it is to have a night with each of them.  Apparently I could be with both of them together but they worry that I would be overwhelmed.  And I'm not sure how that would work even if they assure me that it would.  They do tell me that later they will share our nights together.  But we agreed that the first time I'm with each of them it should be a private affair.

 

I let them decide how this will go.  It's all still so new to me.  Not to mention, I don't exactly have experience in this sort of thing.  So when Tara tells me she'll join me tonight I agree with a smile and a kiss and nervous tension in my stomach.  I just hope I don't mess this up.

 

So at night I settle in bed, my skin buzzing in excitement.  I feel so restless, so full of energy.  My power crackles between my fingers like lightening.  It's fascinating to watch.  And for some reason, it doesn't surprise me when Tara comes into my room in a soft white nightgown.  I don't think much after that.  

 

I know we're kissing.  I remember the sweet honeysuckle scent of her rose gold hair.  The soft silky curls warm in my hand.  Her freckles hypnotic and distracting as her pale green eyes darken to a clear jade.  I remember the softness of her lips.  The taste of her kiss so very addictive.

 

I remember the smooth glide of her skin that turns rough when she woges.  My woge shivers out.  Her nightgown is quickly discarded leaving her bare and humming with power.  I shove off my own pants, my body as twisted as her own.  My hands stroke over her curves, curious and exploring.

 

I remember the way she feels in my arms.  The way my stomach tightens at her touch.  She's quick to take the lead.  Her hands steady and confident.  Each kiss, each touch, seems to build up something powerful inside me.  Some strong tension that pulls me tight.  I want to take control.

 

I remember when my power rolls us.  I feel strong and tight as I hold her close.  We levitate upward, floating higher and higher.  As the tension rise so too do we.  Soon we end up on the ceiling.  

 

I remember watching her straddling me.  Her curls cascading around her head.  I bury my hands in her hair to tug her close.  I remember how we roll back, my power holding us in our own bubble.  Gravity no longer pulls us down.  We spin and twist and roll in it.  

 

And I remember the way I felt when I came undone.  How I pushed past myself and spread out like a wave.  My power and my mind rolling outward.  Further and further, feeling everything in my path as my awareness stretches.  

 

It takes a while to pull back.  A while to piece myself together again.  And when I do she's there smiling sweetly and so very amused.  Then, for some reason, we're laughing.  A deep laugh that shakes us both.  It was a good night.   

 

The morning brings some awkwardness.  Tara beams brightly to many congratulations from the Lawder hexens.  Father seems a bit embarrassed and pleased.  He reminds me that he loves me and supports me in this before he leaves.  It's an amazing feeling to have so much support.

 

The next night begins the same.  With nervous tension in my stomach, I wait in bed.  Evelyn comes in wearing a soft long shirt.  She's less commanding in her actions.  Her hands gentle and her kisses sweet.  Her scent more like something tropical and sweet.

 

She lets me lead with only a few directions when I get lost.  And she encourages me to explore.   I start with trailing kisses over obsidian skin.  She teaches me something new, a far more intimate kiss.  And she offers such affectionate encouragement that I'm not even embarrassed at my inexperience. 

 

I hold her close and let myself woge fully.  For all that I worry that my power will hurt her she seems to enjoy it.  I let my power roll over her, pressing down into her skin until I fill her completely.  I kiss her again and again.  I chase the taste of her tongue as I find a rhythm.  She moans and whispers encouraging words.

 

I fall to pieces within her as she cries out in pleasure.  This time my power doesn't stretch away, it caccoons us in.  My power bundles us tightly together, protective and soothing.  And with gentle kisses we fall asleep.

 

The morning is less awkward but no less congratulations are offered.  Evelyn cuddles into my side affectionately.   Dad sighs and warns me to try harder to keep my power contained.  Apparently I've kept the others awake the last two nights.   That's certainly embarrassing.

 

Grandmother Elizabeth reassures us that she will be more than happy to help deliver our babes.  She says it will only take two weeks to find out if we're successful or not.  I'm excited because we're going to have a family.  I'm going to be a father.  I couldn't be happier.

 

Tara and Evelyn both join me at night from then on.  It's different, moving from one to the other while they're both touching and encouraging me.  It's a bit confusing to be touching Tara while kissing Evelyn.  Or one would climb on top of me and the other would encourage more intimate kisses from me.  I sleep with the taste of them both on my tongue while they curl on either side.  It's a bit like heaven to me.


	19. Chapter 19

May 25th

 

Elizabeth 

 

CHAPTER 19

 

The weekend is busy.  Several more hexens have come into the territory.  I've tried to pick a bit more variety.  Since Hadrian chose a pale red head Irish lass and a dark skinned french hexen then he may not have a physical type.  Most men do but he doesn't seem to.  Their personalities are similar so perhaps that's what appeals to him.  

 

The first group are three dark skinned ladies from the northeastern United States.  Michelle is a lawyer with ten years experience.  She's more stern than what I think would appeal to Hadrian but Sean may favor her.  He tends to like a bit of attitude in his lovers.  

 

The other two, Tasha and Kia are both starting college this fall.  Tasha wants to go into architecture while Kia wants to major in mechanical engineering.  Both are intelligent and come from good covens.   They also understand their place in the hierarchy.  I doubt they'll give me any trouble.

 

The next group is from Russia.  Not the best bloodline but at least an obedient one.  Four blue eyed blonde hexens with tempting figures.  Two are secretaries while the other two are cooks.  They are mostly to keep the manor running smoothly.  Hopefully they will appeal to either male but I doubt that either male will want to breed them.  They are certainly beautiful enough and their manners are calm enough that there shouldnt be any problems.

 

There's a pair of Latina ladies from Texas who both have a few years of police experience.  Sean was pleased to meet them both.  Perhaps they will appeal to him.  I doubt they will appeal to Hadrian.  That grandson of mine seems to only favor the gentle natured and these two are definitely no delicate flowers.

 

There's three hexens who've colored their hair bright colors.  The one with rainbow streaks in blonde hair is a tattoo artist.  Both of her arms are covered in artwork.  She seems disruptive to me and I really don't see what she can bring to the coven.  But Hadrian seemed to like her and she is friendly enough.  Not good enough to breed or bond but I suppose we can tolerate her presence in the territory so long as she doesn't pose a threat. 

 

The one with long blonde hair with pink ends and the one with blue ends to her dark brown hair will both be acting as maids.  Hadrian seemed to enjoy meeting them both.  I doubt they will appeal to him though.  Neither of them are good enough for my grandson.  They don't exactly come from good stock.   

 

And I'm fairly sure the pink and blonde one is dating a short haired brunette who showed up a day later.  She works as a bartender.  I dont think shes worth much either but Sean insists that all hexens who petition to join will be judged by him and Hadrian.  It's like he doesn't trust me to pick good stock for our coven.  As if I don't care for my bloodline.  

 

There was also three more who work as police and will be transferring some time this week.  Of those three, one has curly black hair and bright blue eyes.  I like her and hopefully Sean will too.  The others are both brunettes, one brown eyed and one blue.  I don't care much for them because again, the don't come from good stock.   But they're all hexens willing to swear loyalty to the coven so I don't complain.

 

Hadrian come by my clinic with his two lovers and his guard.  The guard hangs back but never strays far from his charge.  Not that I blame him.  Hadrian is far too important to put at risk.  And we can't risk him sliding back into addiction or being taken advantage of.  He's far too valuable for that.

 

I finish with my current case, a lovely balam carrying her second child.  She had no choice but to birth her first at home due to an uncontrolled woge and we expect the same to occur with this one.  But her labor was also long so we will make plans for pain management.  There are plenty of tranks that can be made to sooth it along when she's ready.

 

Hadrian is pleased.  He listens intently as I explain all this to my client who seems pleased enough to meet the Prince.  He's such a blessing, such good stock if you forget about that foolish grandfather of his.  His mother's pedigree is as flawless as my own.  And no doubt that is why he is so very powerful.  

 

After the client leaves, Hadrian blushingly admits that he thinks both of his lovers are pregnant.  So I check them over.  It's really too early to notice anything yet but I start them both a file.  I should probably start a file on all of the hexens.  I may have one of the secretaries do that for me.  I have Amelia draw their blood to run the tests.

 

Both came back positive, low levels but thats only because its early.  It's wonderful news.  My wonderful powerful grandson has sired two babes.  Both Tara and Evelyn now carry his seed.  It's wonderful.  And they were all so pleased when I told them.  

 

I worried about Sean, he's been stressed lately.  Something about his half brother trying to steal his Grimm.  Though to my knowledge he handled that well enough without any problems.  I worried that he would be upset or that his worry would ruin this joyous event.  But he was surprisingly encouraging.  He hugged Hadrian close and told him he is so very proud.  This soothed away whatever worries Hadrian had.

 

The hexens are each pleased and eager for their own turn.  But I'm not sure they will get one.  He hasnt looked twice at any of the others.  Perhaps he just needs more time.  It took long enough for him to accept Tara and Evelyn.  And he now keeps them both in his bed every night.  Perhaps he needs more time before he will take another.  Either way, at least he is with two hexens now.  Much better than his stubborn father.

 

Still, dinner that night is quite the celebration.  Theres laughter and well wishes.  Theres hope and excitement.  Well have to bind the coven soon.  The sooner the better.  I'll talk to Hadrian tomorrow about binding the coven.


	20. Chapter 20

After the cracher-mortel, May 26th

 

Sean

 

CHAPTER 20

 

This whole week has been a headache.  My arrogant brother sent a cracher-mortel to steal away my Grimm.  He infected several victims, a couple dozen, to distract us from his purpose.  Thankfully, Rosalee was able to come up with a cure.  She doesn't seem to upset about the whole questioning thing.  Hopefully she didn't scar too bad.  And Nick never left Portland.  

 

He was infected, put in a coffin and they nearly took off.  We were able to stop them at the airport.  There are enough new Wesen in the precinct now, seven in the last six months, that we had cover when we stopped them.  Upon entering the plane I shot the Baron, he had already woged and I couldn't risk it.  I'll say I thought he held a weapon.  The others will back my story.

 

Nick is shaken but I was able to calm him until the antidote took effect.  And the blutebad Monroe promised to keep Nick at his house for the week to ensure he adjusts.  I wish I could watch over Nick myself but there's far too many Wesen in and out of my home for him to feel comfortable.  Perhaps someday but not yet.

 

So I send them off and clean up the mess.  Naturally, Eric claims to have not known.  And a call from father with a warning sees Eric driven back to the airport and released.  I hate it!  I wish I could just put a bullet in his skull.  But I can't so I bite my tongue and continue on as if it doesn't bother me.

 

I head home hoping for a nice relaxing night.  But the moment I step through the door it's clear that tensions are high.  The hexens look ruffled, all two dozen of them that's in the manor.  I really need to stop mother from inviting any more until we decide on the ones we have.  In fact, I thought mother was working on that already.  So why is Hadrian looking mullish and mother looks frustrated.

 

I don't even ask before she answers, "Your son refuses to bond the coven."

 

What?  I thought he liked the idea of a coven.  I look at him which prompts his answer, "You're a Zauberbeist too.  I don't know why she wants me to do it."

 

She huffs, "Because he's a half-breed and everyone knows a half-breed can't hold a coven."

 

The reaction is immediate and strong.  A flood of his power slams through the room.  His eyes blazing with power, and he hasn't even woged yet.  So I snap his name and motion him to follow me upstairs.  He does without question.  His power settles to a low humming cloud, like a thick fog.  He's angry and offended but unwilling to disobey.  At least he's not rebellious.  I don't know how I would handle that.

 

So we enter my room.  I shrug out of my jacket and tie, change my shirt out for a simple cotton one and toe off my shoes and socks to walk barefoot.  If I'm going to have this conversation then I'll be comfortable.  

And he's been calming.  He even curled up on the chaise, looking more like the unsure little boy he sometimes is.  It's an interesting combination, innocent and unsure child or fierce and wrathful defender.  Sometimes he's both at once.  Each behavior must be handled differently to sooth him. 

 

I settle beside him and let him cuddle against me.  He asks, voice unsure, "Did I mess up again?"

 

"No," I reassure him.  "You just didn't understand and she probably wasn't explaining it well anyways."

 

He tilts his head back to watch me.  So trusting, so I add, "A half-breed doesn't have much, if any, power.  Because of this it's believed that they can't hold a coven.  So the hexenbiest downstairs probably thought you were saying they aren't good enough to bond into your coven.  It's an insult to say a hexen is only good for a half-breed to use."

 

He frowns, "But hasn't a half-blood ever run a coven?  At some point in history it must have happened."

 

I shake my head, "I'm sorry but no.  Half-breed babes aren't born.  And if they are then they are usually killed soon after.  I'm an anomaly, only allowed life because of my royal blood.  It's why I'm called the bastard royal.  My Zauber blood is irrelevant."

 

His power stills, then it swirls out like a tornado, expanding from his center.  His eyes enraged, "You mean they murder their babies just for being halfbloods?"

 

Now he's the wrathful.  This takes a gentler hand.  So I stroke his arm, ignoring my own discomfort.  It does little to sooth him.  So I say, "Our world has many taboos.  Among which is the existence of a half-breed.  They are considered much less than either part they contain and if the parents don't kill them then there is a council that will do so.  To preserve the purity of the species."

 

That does nothing to comfort him.  If anything, his back straightens and his jaw clenched.  He stands and marches back downstairs.  I hurry to follow, careful of his power slapping around like the many limbs of an angry kracken.  He heads straight for the sitting area where the others are gathered, the rest arrived in the short time we were upstairs.  The hexens freeze at his approach but the stay quiet.

 

He stomps forward, eyeing them all challengingly.  Damn he's powerful.  And whatever he demands he will certainly get.  I can see it in their stance.  Even seated as most of them are they will not argue, whatever he demands.  They will obey because they will not risk fighting him.  Not when he's this angry.

 

He turns on mother, "Are halfbloods really murdered just for existing?"

 

She flonderes a moment before waving helplessly at me.  He moves towards her, "If my dad wasnt half royal would he be alive?"

 

She stumbles over her words, clearly backed into a corner.  Hadrian is only getting angrier, his power slamming in thick tendrils strong enough to shake the walls.  I try to sooth him with how there are certain things in our culture that are just too taboo.  He turns with a snarl, "So she would've killed you if your father wasn't a king?"

 

He's shaking and angry and his power is swelling stronger.  He still hasn't woged.  And beneath the anger is pain.  He's hurting?  My sweet empathic child.  I open my arms.  He holds his angry stance for a moment.  A moment where I wonder if I'm wrong.  Then his shoulders drop and his power splashes out like the mist of a wave.  

 

He asks, his voice hurt, "Would you have any brothers or sisters?  Did she kill them?"

 

I move forward and pull him into my arms.  The answer is yes, but she never let it get that far.  So I tell him how there are tranks and teas that hexens regularly take.  I reassure him that a hexen will not concieve unless she wants to.  I assure him that my mother doesn't go around birthing babies just to kill them.  That the typical thing to do is stop the pregnancy before it starts.  

 

He frowns back, "You are as much a Zauberbeist as I am!  There's no reason why you can't be a part of a coven except prejudice."

 

I hold him tighter, "I don't have the power to hold a coven.  And this coven is for you."

 

He flinched, his words rushing out, "But you said I could stay with you!  You said you won't make me leave!"

 

I shush him, "And I won't leave you.  You are my son and I will always be here for you.  Never doubt that."

 

He tucks his head under my chin, "So we can both share the coven?"

 

I doubt he knows what he's offering.  So I ask, "That depends on what sort of coven you want to have.  Traditionally, there is only one Zauberbeist ruling a coven."

 

He leans back to meet my eyes, his gaze stubborn.  He responds, "I want a family.  I want a safe home where people can be with who they love regardless of their race or clan.  I want a home where our children can live freely, regardless of if they are halfbloods or mixed breeds or whatever."

 

"So you want the coven to be an extended family where we keep each other safe while perusing our own personal lives?"  

 

He nods back, "I don't care who anyone dates or marries, so long as no one is getting hurt by it and so long as everyone remains loyal to our coven then I don't mind."

 

My sweet boy.  He has no clue what he's offering.  He's offering paradise.  He's offering the one thing we all secretly want but it goes against every tradition.  I tell him as much and he scoffs back, "Any tradition founded in oppression and prejudice isn't a tradition worth keeping."

 

And that is that.  The hexens are quick to agree, eager even.  So mother explains how the bonding occurs.  That to bond the coven the Zauberbeist drinks a drop of blood from each hexenbiest.  Hadrian gives me a questioning look.  I assure him that should he and I share a drop of blood, as well as take a drop from each hexen, then we would essentially both head the coven.

 

He thinks on it a moment before agreeing.  Mother offers is a long needle, freshly wiped with alcohol.  I take it first, picking my finger.  The blood wells up into a drop and I offer it to him.  He hesitates, his gaze searching mine.  Probably to be sure I'm okay with it.  He must have accepted because he opens his mouth and I smear the blood on his tongue.

 

His eyes flutter and his power swells.  He sways where he stands.  I reach out to steady him.  His eyes snap open, emerald glowing orbs.  He smiles, "I can feel you."

 

Of course he can.  That's the point of the blood.  It creates a link that allows the Zauberbeist to command and control those bound in his coven.  He pulls the needle from my hand and stabs his own.  A bloody thumb held up eagerly.  I take the offering.

 

It's an explosion of senses.  It's a rush of awareness.  It's like standing in two places at once.  I can feel him.  I can feel the pressure of his power.  Holy Hell!  We've no idea how powerful he is.  It's like an endless well.  It's some great behemoth that dwarfs us all.  No wonder his magic comes so easily.  And he's giving me access to it.

 

I blink back at him from where we sit curled on the floor.  I don't remember falling.  I must have been overwhelmed.  But the awareness is already easing back.  It still takes a few minutes for me to feel steady enough to stand.  And a few more for me to be ready to bond the coven.

 

Each hexen moves before us to offer a drop of blood on the tip of a finger.  Each drop brings with it an overwhelming rush.  An awareness opens up of the other person.  Hadrian handles it better than me but that may be more because he has so much power while I don't have enough to brew a trank.

 

Halfway through, after the Lawder coven has come through, a pair step forward.  The first is a willowey beauty with dark brown hair and big hazel eyes.  The second is a slightly taller dark blonde with dark navy blue eyes.  They stand a moment to say that they are a couple.  They've been together for a few years now and would like to remain together.  

 

Hadrian smiles and offers them congratulations.  Another one says that she isn't in a relationship now but that she would like to date.  Hadrian wishes her luck.  By the time we're done the whole atmosphere is celebratory.  Wine is brought out and everyone gets a glass.  Excited voices fill our home.

 

There's a two tiered cake on the dining room table.  It's white with colorful flowers and no doubt made by Alina who is a pastry chef.  There are also many beaded bracelets unclasped with one end pressed into the cake.  Each end in the cake contains a small charm with a blessing for the future.  

Theres a lot of excitement as each hexen pulls a charm free to see what theyve gained.  Theres a lot of laughter and exclamations over their blessings.  Amelia pulls the baby carriage to a lot of joyous teasing.  Evelyn pulls the infinity and Tara pulls the ring.  This gains Hadrian a lot of teasing.


	21. Chapter 21

June 15th

 

Hadrian

 

CHAPTER 21

 

Punch.  Block.  Sidestep.  Punch.  Block. 

 

Trevor and I circle the ring.  The boxing gloves are heavy still but I've gotten better.  He moves.  I move.  Punch.  Block.  Sidestep.  

 

It's a bit like a dance.  Not that I'm any good at dancing.  I'm actually pretty bad at it.  But I have to learn to dance, dad insists.  And I need to learn to fight.  I can't rely solely on my magic to keep me safe.  So Trevor is teaching me to box. 

 

The gym caters mostly to Wesen.  Probably a wise decision as Wesen are typically stronger than Kershite even when not woged.  And there is a dozen people here now.  All of them are from the stronger breeds; lausenschlange, jagerbars, blutebad, balam, and coyotle.  So it doesn't surprise me when another blutebad comes in.

 

He's tall, six foot five at least, and strong.  The black leather jacket is wear worn as are the heavy boots.  His thick brown hair and bushy beard barely change when he woges, red eyes searching.  His gaze stops at me, weighing, judging.

 

Trevor and I stopped our fight as he approached the ring.  His red eyes steady on me.  I shake on a woge.  It feels odd with the helmet on.  He tenses, body coiled to fight, then he shakes himself back to human.  I pull my power back until my woge recedes.  

 

He smirks, "So... you're the Prince?"

 

I nod, "Yeah, my names Hadrian Renard.  Who are you?"

 

"Name's Sculley," he barks back.  "My woman and I want to invite you to lunch."

 

I glance around at that.  We have the attention of everyone in the room but there's no one new here.  I look back at him, "Your woman?"

 

He grins, a show of teeth, "Yeah, she's outside in my ride."

 

I wave Trevor to help me remove my gloves.  He's already removed his own.  And its easier to see without the helmet on.  Sculley gives us a few minutes to finish without comment.  He even holds up the rope when I step out.

 

Once I'm standing next to him, my head cranes up and I ask, "Not that I'm complaining but what's this about?" 

 

He smirks, "It's a bit of a territory issue."

 

"My dad handles those," I remind him, "He is the Royal of Portland."

 

"It's not a matter for a royal," he taunts.  "It's a matter for a Zauberbeist."

 

I frown at that.  Dad's a Zauberbeist too.  And he's older and more experienced than me.  I'll be damned if some asshole blutebad tries to go over my dad's head just because hes a half-breed.  "So is my father.  And he handles territory disputes."

 

His eyes turn red, "It has to do with that little harem of hexens you're building up there.  High in your little manor with beautiful women waiting on you hand and foot."

 

I snort at that, "Clearly you've never met a hexen."

 

He blinks surprised.  God, he's another one that thinks hexens are just sex slaves.  So I snap out, "My father and I are building a coven, a home, for our kind.  We're not pimps and they are not whores.  So whatever twisted ideas you have tumbling around in your head, you better just forget them."

 

He steps closer, as if his height can intimidate me.  So I tilt my head to look him in the eye and say, "You do realise that I can turn you to ash before you lay a finger on me."

 

He holds the position a moment longer than polite.  I almost woge just to prove the point.  But then he barks a laugh and slaps my arm, companionably but harder than he should've.  He steps back, the tension in his shoulders relaxing.  He seems a lot less threatening.  Reminds me a bit of Sirius and his sudden mood swings.  Maybe it's a blutebaden thing.

 

He starts walking out, throwing over his shoulder, "Come outside and meet the misses."

 

Trevor is shaking his head.  This is clearly a bad idea.  The guy obviously doesn't obey the chain of command.  But for some reason I like him.  And I think his behavior was a test.  Hell, I think this is a test too.  Probably to see if I'm willing to follow him outside.  But it shouldn't be dangerous.  Outside will be in clear view of the public so he won't do anything.  And I'll have Trevor with me.  It can't hurt.  Trevor huffs in exasperation but he follows me out.  

 

Sculley stands next to a sleek black matte car.  One of those old racing cars from that show Trevor likes.  The woman is tall and slender in dark jeans and a grey shirt.  Her hair is colored the palest pink that nearly glows.  Her lips are full and red, her skin a pale brown.  There's a tightness to her shoulders, a tension in her jaw.  She looks like she's gearing up for a fight.

 

Trevor mutters, "Damn blutebaden."

 

She woges.  Only, she doesn't woge into a blutebad.  Her skin dries, her jaw unhinged.  She woges as a hexenbiest.  Still beautiful.  A light hum of power in her form.  But she's a hexenbiest.  And he's a blutebad.  But their both wearing silver rings.  The way their standing, the way she leans into him.  She is his wife.  

 

They're both tense, ready to fight.  Maybe they worry that I'm prejudice.  Which is just silly.  It doesn't matter who you love as long as you're consenting adults.  But there is a lot of stigma to inter-species couples.  Even more so than interracial Kershite couples. 

 

So I woge.  My power swells out with a breath, barely brushing against them.  Which may not be a good thing because he woges with a snarl.  Red eyes threatening.  No, defensive.  Protective, maybe?  

 

So I pull back to human, "You asked me to come out here so..."

 

But for what?  Yeah she's hexen but they're married.  She can't want to join our coven, can she?  Maybe.  So are they trying to move us out?  Is this an intimidation?  Could she have a coven?  

 

But Grandmother said covens dont move, they build up until they're torn down.  The only reason for a coven to relocate is if they have no choice.  And by that point they're too weak to be a threat so they move somewhere where they don't have to fight.  So maybe this isn't a territory challenge.

 

Sculley relaxes though his brown eyes keep a red tint.  He rubs at his wifes back to sooth her.  But hes still tense, his voice betrays that, "Well now, how about some steaks!"

 

I suppose it won't hurt to see what this is about.  Still, "We'll take Trevors truck.  Where are we going?"

 

Sculley grins as he suggests a steakhouse nearby.  I agree, "Sounds good, but we need to clean up first."

 

He nods, "Sure, meet us there in half an hour?"

 

We agree.  They're quick to leave, even if he tries to appear unruffled.  Trevor and I head back inside.  He's already on the phone with dad.  No doubt we'll have extra company when we get there.  I'm not mad.  I know dad worries and that he want to protect me.  And I'm not so arrogant that I won't accept help.  But sometimes this all seems like too much.  Still, I won't argue.

 

We clean up and get to the restaurant quickly.  It's dimly lit with a central bar and mostly booths for seating.  Sculley waves us over as soon as we step through the door.  I already recognize about ten of the Wesen who act as guards and enforcers for dad.  But I don't look at them because that would ruin the point of them sitting spread out as they are.  

 

I slide into our side of the booth, leaving Trevor to the isle seat.  Sculley's wife is curled beneath his heavy jacket and looks uncomfortable but shes visibly trying not to.  Maybe I scared her.  I do scare Wesen when I woge.  Dad says it's because I'm so much more powerful than they're used to.  I'm still not sure if I believe that but dad seems certain and even grandmother said my woge is fearsome.

 

So I offer a smile, "Hello, my name is Hadrian."

 

She gives me a strange look.  A bit condescending but also weary.  I motion to her to respond.  She doesn't but Sculley does, "This here is my wife, Selene."

 

She pursed her lips but nod a greeting.  The waitress arrives to take our drink orders.  Sculley flirts a bit until Selene slaps his arm to get his attention.  He looks back more amused than anything.  It earns a half smile from her and seems to help her relax.  

 

I clear my throat to get their attention, "You said this was a territory dispute?"

 

He grins again, white teeth all that's visible beneath his beard.  "Yeah, me and the misses here were thinking of moving local."

 

"And again," I remind him, "that's something you should bring up with my father.  He is the Royal of Portland."

 

Sculley motions to his wife as if that explains it.  It doesn't.  There is no reason they can't petition my dad for territory rights like every other Wesen.  If this is some of that predjuce bullshit, just because hes a half-breed, I'm gonna be pissed.  A person's genetics don't matter.  So what if he can't brew a trank and needs hexens to transfer their power to him if he wants to cast spells.  He doesn't meddle in that.  He built everything he has all by himself.  He doesn't need to resort to magic to get things done.

 

Selene speaks up, "We came to ask if I will be required to join your coven should we move here."

 

"And again that is a question for my father," I'm getting annoyed repeating myself.

 

She frowns, "Are you not the Zauberbeist of the Renard coven?  Are the hexenbiest in this city not yours to command?"

 

The waitress returns with our drinks before I can answer.  I make a quick meal choice while Sculley and Selene place their orders.  And the waitress leaves with a promise to return soon with the appetizers.  But now I have to think of how to answer.  Because I think she's asking something else I just don't know what.  

 

There are many ways to answer her.  I try one, "My father and I are both Zauberbeist.  The Renard coven is ours."

 

She wrinkles her nose, "You share the coven with your father?  How does that work?"

 

It still feels like she's hinting at something.  I glance at Trevor but he just shrugs.  Great, he doesn't know either.  Sculley just watches us amused.  At least someone is enjoying their self.

 

So I admit, "I don't understand what you're asking me."

 

She scowls, "I mean do you pass them back and forth or what?"

 

Pass them back and forth?  What?  Is this a sex thing?  Hell, when the guys at the gym started teasing me about it, Trevor had to pull me aside and explain.  For some reason they thought we were all having orgies or something.  How ridiculous!

 

I snort, "I don't know why you would think that.  Why does everyone think the worst of us?"

 

Sculley butts in, "So you're not both screwing them all?"

 

"No!"  I shout louder than I meant before adding quieter, "Why do people think that?  I've been with Tara and Evelyn.  Yes having two girlfriends may be odd but it works for us.  And dad's not been with any of them to my knowledge.  He doesn't really like hexens."

 

Selene is frowning, "So you don't make them sleep with you to join your coven."

 

Oddly enough I'm more tired than mad, "No, what kind of pathetic loser do you take us for?  We are both perfectly capable of finding lovers without resorting to coercion.  Only pathetic worms do that."

 

That seemed to amuse Sculley.  He spends the remainder of the meal grinning.  Selene relaxes.  She presses against Sculley's side and he wraps an arm around her shoulders.  They both seem different now, as if a great burden is gone.  And after the main meals come out she explains it to me.

 

You see, a coven is headed by a Zauberbeist.  They alone can pull power from the hexens of the coven.  They can access this because when the hexens first join the coven they submit sexually and the Zauber takes from them a drop of blood.  With this drop of blood the Zauber can pull the hexens power into himself in order to work stronger magic or spells.  In return he demands complete obedience.  Only death can break this bond.  

 

Now, I did take a drop of blood.  Dad did too.  We performed the ritual just like we were supposed to and each hexen knelt, swore an oath of loyalty, and placed a drop of their blood on our tongue.   It built a connection that even now I can feel.  And I know if I concentrate on any one hexen then I can find them anywhere.  I explain all this to her.

 

She argues that covens are a vipers nest.  She says that the Zauberbeist tends to favor the most vicious, the most ruthless.  And sometimes hexens kill each other for a higher place in the coven.  I assure her that that behavior will never be tolerated.  We're building a family, a home, and we've impressed that notion on all the hexens.

 

She says she was born into such a coven.  That she ran away at fourteen because she didn't want to be forced to join.  She says the only reason they came here is because it's too dangerous for a hexen alone and she hoped we wouldn't kill Sculley or her for being married.  She says they've run into a couple Grimms and even a tribunal that intended to punish them for marrying outside their own kind.  She says they want a family but it's not safe out there.

 

So I tell her the truth.  I tell her how dad built up this Canton as a safe haven for all Wesen and Kershite.  That this is a Canton where people can have families and clan disputes are settled quickly so no great harm is caused.  I tell her that He wanted a safe place for people like him, people living under a stigma.  I tell them to meet with dad, plead their case.  Because he'll hear them out.  He always does.


	22. Chapter 22

June 20th

 

Sean

 

CHAPTER 22

 

It was mostly unnoticeable.  It started as a stronger awareness of my surroundings.  I've always been observant.  It comes from having an insane family continually making attempts on my life.  So I don't notice the hyper awareness.  I don't notice how easily I can watch my surroundings.  It was easy not to notice.

 

The second thing to happen wasn't so easily explained.  Burkhart was in my office discussing a case.  I held my hand out for the file and then I was holding it.  He didn't hand it to me.  He was to far away for me to reach.  The file snapped from his hand to mine.  

 

I've never done such a thing before.  I'm still not sure now how I did it.  But now items move by my hand.  I can only conclude that it must be a result of the coven binding.  After all, if Zauberbeist gain power by linking to hexens the I should as well.  

 

Perhaps Hadrian was right about a half-breed holding a coven.  It's still his to command.  I don't hold a candle to the power he so effortlessly wields.  But maybe now I can access the power to do some things that other Zauberbeist can do.  I'll talk with Hadrian.  For all that he's still learning, he has an instinctive understanding of how to manipulate his power to see the desired effect.

 

There's a knock at my door.  Another new intern with a box of coffee cups.  I wave her in and she hurries to pass me mine and leave.  Such a little mouse for a Kershite.  Still, the coffee is good and rich.  It helps when doing paperwork to have decent caffeine to keep you alert.  But the budget is finished so that's one less thing to be done.

 

Adalind's appearance surprises me.  How bold of her to walk right into the station.  Fearless and arrogant, the same as she's always been.  One of the hexen detectives new to the squad, detective Riveria, stops her the moment she enters the bullpen.  

 

She's obviously surprised.  It's clear in the sudden woge that escapes.  Though she tries hard to hide it.  She tries to smile her way past, a few honeyed words that barely earn a raised eyebrow.  It's a drastic difference between the two.  

 

I used to think that Adalind's kind were strong.  I used to believe that the best hexens were the vicious ones that could play sweet and innocent.  I was a fool.  Adalind's kind are weak and petty, treacherous creatures.  How quickly they turn on you at the slightest opportunity.  How deeply their vanity runs.  No, mother was right in that they can't be trusted.  

 

Carmen Riveria and her half sister Nina Perez are both amazing finds.  They sought us out and mother nearly turned them away.  But both are strong capable and most importantly, they are loyal.  It's an amazing feeling to know I now have such competent hexenbiests ensuring the safety of my canton.  It took longer for me to argue the captain into giving them both to me than it did for them to settle in.   

 

Thankfully we have two detectives eligible for early retirement who don't mind stepping down in six months after training them.  And should they try to change their minds then I have more than enough to get them off the force.  Both Kiefer and Henry have only been coasting on night shift.  Griffin and Kohls are both training the two ladies.  After which Kohls and Perez will move to nights and Riveria will stay on days to partner with Jefferies.

 

There was a bit of tension when they met Burkhart.  I did warn them beforehand so they wouldn't be surprised.  And Nick handled the meeting well.  He even seemed genuine when he welcomed them to the crew.  Now there is little to no tension between them.  And it helps to have more Wesen on the force.  I've even sent a few to major crimes.   

 

A knock on the door pulls me from my thoughts.  I wave them in.  Riveria enters first to stand guard at the door while Adalind approaches my desk.  She tries to dismiss my officer but Riveria answers to me and it's probably better she's here for this.  So I lean back in my chair and remind her that she was banished.

 

She ducks her head coyly, "I made such a terrible mistake.  I thought I was doing what you wanted."

 

I scoff at that.  "Really," I ask, "You think I wanted you to betray me to the brother that has spent his life trying to ruin mine?"

 

She bows her shoulders, trying to appear weak and submissive.  But just like a snake draws back before the strike, so to does she.  She tries to play innocent, "I was trying to get the Grimm for you.  He needed to be loyal only to you.  That's what I was doing.  But you got so angry and I had no choice but to leave.  You banished me without trial."

 

Riveria scoffs at that, "A trial ends in a beheading.  Banishment means you got past the borders of the territory before he caught you.  You should've stayed away."

 

Adalind tosses a glare her way before turning wide eyes back to me, "I was trying to help you.  You were spending all your time with that boy and..."

 

"You mean my son!"  I snap back, "You mean you were jealous of my child.  The child I thought was dead.  The son of the only woman I ever loved.  That boy?"

 

That unsettled her.  She replies, "I made a mistake going to your brother, I know that now.  I came back home to appoligize."

 

"This is not your home," I remind her.  "You were banished.  You are tresspassing."

 

She shifts her purse at her side, "What if I give you information?  I was at your father's castle.  I heard things.  Things about your son."

 

She's baiting me.  Because I know my son is the talk of the castle.  I know because my spies have already warned me.  I know from three different sources what the opinion of my child is.  I know.

 

So I answer, "There is nothing you can offer me, Adalind, that would have me take you back.  No information, no power, nothing.  You are worthless to me now."

 

That shocked her.  But it's the truth.  Riveria smirks in amusement.  I wave her away, "Riveria, be sure ms. Shade here gets on a plane.  If she object, then make sure she can't come back."

 

Adalind tries to object.  She even tries to struggle to stay in the room.  That lasts until Burkhart enters, grabs her arm, and bodily marches her out with Riveria at their heels.  There's more than a few curious glances but no one says a word.  So I drink my coffee and focus again on my paperwork.

 

Burkhart and Riveria return an hour later.  They put her on the first flight out heading to Chicago.  From there she can sort out a flight for herself to get back to Austria.  Then they both get back to work.  Burkhart has a B and E to follow up on.

 

My stomach clenched.  I try to ignore it.  It's just the paperwork.  Or it's hot in the office.  I already tossed off my jacket and tie.  I'm feeling warm, too warm.  I toe off my shoes and tug at my shirt sleeves.  Something is wrong.  Something is wrong with me.  But what?

 

Riveria peaks in, her gaze concerned.  She woges, "You're giving off a lot of heat in here, what's up?"

 

But I don't know.  I shake my head, "Somethings wrong."

 

My words were slurred.  Why are my words slurred.  She darts forward, her hands extended towards me.  She jerks back without touching.  Her eyes flick around us before landing on the coffee cup.  She lifts it up and sniffs.  Just as quickly, she shoves it away.

 

Her voice strained, "There's a trank in that.  Trank des verlangens would be my guess.  It's the main one to use that much cat nip in the brew."

 

Damn!  It was Adalind.  That's why she was stalling.  But why didn't I react sooner?  I should've been flushed at the first sip.  What happened?  Either way, I need to get home.  She calls Burkhart in and he agrees to drive us.  In my current state, it's not very safe for me to be around hexens alone.  I probably shouldn't go home.  But I feel like I need to.  And I don't want to ride this out alone.


	23. Chapter 23

Hadrian

 

CHAPTER 23

 

After lunch I return to the office.  Dad has me enrolled in online courses now so I can move through them at my own pace.  I get started on one that details the dissection of a fetal pig.   Weird, but not as weird as the cat one.  Still, if I want to go into medical school then I need to learn this stuff.  

 

The house is empty except for the cooks, the maids, and I.  Irisa and Anya both work full time as cooks, they stay in the house.  Today they're restocking the kitchen while the maids clean the third floor.  The maids are from the Lawder group, Darcy and Nora.  I suppose it's easier since nearly everyone is at work still.  The house echoes strangely when it's empty like this.  So different to how it's usually bursting with life.

 

A sudden pain hits me.  My stomach clenched.  I feel feverish.  But why?  I close my eyes and concentrate.  

 

It's not me.  It's dad.  Someone poisoned him?  No.  It's not causing pain.  It's causing lust.  Damn!

 

Dad's at work, he can't work through this.  So I push my power to him and pull the spell to myself.  The reaction is immediate.  But it's not a spell.  It's a potion?  Yes, I remember hearing about lust potions.  And fertility potions that have similar effects.  But with the intensity I imagine that this is a lust potion.  Damn!

 

I stumble out of the office.  If I can get to my room then I'll be okay.  So I stumble to the stairs while trying to ignore what the potion has done.  When I find the one responsible I'm going to kill them!  And it better as hell not be any of our hexens!

 

Irisa stops me at the bottom of the stairs, woged and tense.  I try to explain.  I know I tell her that it's a potion.  Someone gave it to dad.  I tell her I need to get in my room.  I warn her to stay back.  

 

Anya stands just down the hall, nearer to the kitchen, also woged.  She moves slowly, a barely there stalk.  Her voice more accented than usual, "We help?  Irisa and I, we help?"

 

The thing is that I want to say yes.  But I promised them they wouldn't have to.  They both hurry to say that they do, want to.  They say that they would be more than happy to help.  They say that they are okay to help, however I need.

 

I agree, mostly because I can barely walk.  Irisa moves to help support me.  I tell Anya to call grandmother quickly and let her know that dad has been drugged.  I can barely see now.  I have no choice but to trust Irisa to hold me up.  Thank goodness for Wesen strength.

 

I get lost in the haze.  A few things become clear, in no particular order.  I remember kissing Irisa.  I remember pushing my hands in her hair.  I remember being too hot and shoving off my clothes. 

 

I remember them both for a moment.  A weird moment where I feel like I'm pushing into them both while kissing the other.  Some kind of double vision memory.  It's a bit disorientating, I think it's two memories overlapping.

 

I remember red hair.  Long sleek ruby red hair and warm hazel eyes.  A heavy dose of freckles over lightly tanned skin.  One of the maids, Nora.  I remember the silkiness of her hair and the warmth of her.  I don't remember when she arrived.

 

I remember Darcy standing in the doorway.  Her riotous red curls a halo around her.  I remember her straddling my waist.  But I don't remember how that came to be.  I don't know who moved first.

 

I remember when it eased.  I remember resting with hands all over me.  I remember feeling dad nearby, in his room.  I remember feeling him pull the poison back to himself.  

 

So I shut off the link.  Not completely.  I'm not locking him out.  I just need to think.  My room is a mess.  There's four naked women sweaty and exhausted on my bed.  My bedroom door is still open.

 

I go to close it.  My legs are shaky.  The Grimm is there, blushing and looking anywhere but at me.  There are thumps and moans from next door.  Dad must have someone in there with him.  I guess detective Burkhart was the one to bring them home.

 

I grab a robe off the back of the door and pull it on.  I try to motion him inside but he seems too embarrassed to go.  So we move to the two chairs in the small nook next to the stairs.  I guess it's not so stupid to have.  It's a relief to sit down.

 

He still won't look at me but he does answer my questions.  He tells me it was Adalind who slipped a potion in dad's coffee before he got it and tried to sneak in to see him.  I listen as he explains how he and Riveria took Adalind to the airport and sent her away.  He also says that Riveria and Perez are both in there with dad.

 

I ask him if he has anything of Adalind's.  At first he says no but then he notices a few strands of blonde hair on his jacket.  He hands them over and leaves.  At least he didn't question why I want them.  I'm not sure I could lie right now.

 

Grandmother and Amelia come home, both shocked.  I touch on the connection to dad just long enough to question if he wants any others.  He answers Amelia and Shannon.  I wave Amelia to dad's room if she wants to go and tell her to get Shannon too.  There must have been a few hours I've missed because most everyone is home now.  Shannon winks as she passes but doesn't say much.  I leave them to it.

 

Grandmother agrees to help me cast a spell.  I need the help just getting down the stairs.  And she sets two of the hexens to gather the ingredients I need.  We head outside as I don't want to drink up the house.  I already feel hung over as it is.

 

The spell includes dume oil, mandrake root, deadly nightshade seeds, henbane flowers, and belladonna.  It's easy enough to do, it just takes a lot of power to fuel it.  I draw out the circle with salt.  I didnt even know we had bags of salt but they come in handy now.

 

The others keep back, afraid, as I mix up the concoction.  I light it with a match, it sparks red and flames spring up.  I push power into it.  The flames swirl into the shape of a skull and then disperse into wisps of smoke.  I add the strands of hair.  There's a pop and a sizzle, like bacon in a pan.  There's a stronger puff of smoke.  Then it's done.

I probably should have waited to talk with dad. But what this bitch did was a betrayal of us all. It was a direct attack on my father, on our family. And I will not tolerate that bullshit.


	24. Notes from the author

*Notes*

 

I had a friend ask some questions about the story where she felt I didn't explain well enough.  I worried others might have missed this too so I thought I would add notes to explain.  If I forgot anything just let me know and I'll try to answer.

 

1.  Why doesn't Harry tell them he's from another world?  

Because magic is binding him to not speak of it.  You could argue that it was the veil but I feel like he's done this to himself when Sirius died.  It's a bit like he knows he will never go back to his old world and he wants to keep it secret to protect himself so his power acting on instinct put a binding on him.  When people suffer a trauma sometimes their minds shift their perspective, a way to protect themselves in order to survive.  That's what happened here.

 

2\. Why does Sean believe Harry is his son?

It's mostly because he's deluded himself into believing.  When he lost his wife it really messed him up.  He wasn't allowed to grieve.  His mother got him to another country and tried to set him up with others to make him move on.  She even tried to drug him and told him it was His duty to continue the family line, something he was not willing to risk. He didn't get to grieve for his wife and unborn child and he didn't want to get attached just to have that hope snatched away again.  Because of this he doesn't trust hexens. 

His father knew that Eric was the one to have her killed and did nothing to punish him.  This is a reoccurring theme in his life where Eric hurts him and their father protects Eric from punishment.  Harry is the first person to punish Eric for a transgression that Sean has seen and their father doesn't step in to stop it.  This helps Sean feel like it's safe to be happy because Eric won't get away with destroying it.  

Also, Sean knows who killed his wife he just can't do anything about it.  That's why he became a cop, to ensure other families got justice.  

But he's also lonely.  He doesn't have anyone in his corner and he's used to people using him and tossing him aside.  

So he finds this boy and there is no history on him, no parents, no one to claim him, so he convinces himself that this boy is his child because he really wants a family he just doesn't trust anyone to start a family.  It also helps that Harry clings to him because Harry has always wanted family and Harry convinces himself to play the role of son in order to please Sean.  They're both damaged and suffering and deluding themselves in order to cling to each other.

 

3\. Why did Adalind betray them?

When Sean had the coins with his son there too it made him remember and grieve for his wife.  Adalind tried her normal flirting and he lashed out because he never could before when his mother keep trying to set him up.  So he tells her she's not good enough for him because in his mind he still clings to his dead wife.  In his mind no one can compare to his first love.  She gets mad and goes to his brother with the information that she had papers forged to say Sean is Harry's father.  

Eric tells her to turn the Grimm against him so she poisons Juliette but she gets caught and Harry fixes it, including stopping the obsession from growing.  When she comes back thinking she can manipulate Sean he convinces her that Harry is his son and she takes that back to the Royals.  She doesn't sleep with him because hes not suffering the obsession curse (So no Diana).

When she comes back later to slip him a lust potion it's because she want to have her place at his side back.  She regrets leaving and she's jealous of all the hexens he now has crawling around his home so she tries to use trickery and magic to get back in.  She thinks if she gets pregnant then she'll have a place of power because she knows him well enough to know that he won't sleep with the others, or at least not to get them pregnant.

 

4\. What's happening with the Grimm? 

It's mostly the same as the show.  He breaks up with juliette after the demonfleur case to protect her and they're still friends.  His cases follow the show.

 

5\. Why did Freddie Calvert get Harry hooked on drugs?

This is again going back to is Harry really Sean's son.  The laufer were the ones helping him hide his wife just like they smuggled him and his mother to safety when he was younger.  He trusted them to protect his family but the safe house was betrayed.  They know that she and the baby were killed.  They know because they found the traitor who confessed.  

So they get Freddie to ask Harry questions to find out who he really is.  But Harry doesn't like to answer questions, he never talks much of himself, so Freddie took advantage of his ignorance and weakness to give him a drug that made him talkative.  But between the drug and the magic binding him it made what he did say hard to understand.  It also led them all to believe that Harry was kept prisioner by one of the royal houses and it makes the laufer think that they may be wrong and he may be Sean's child.  So they tell Freddie to keep drugging him and asking questions.  

The drugs make Harry calm and mellow which everyone takes as him getting over what was done to him.  Because none of them really know how to deal with him so they're grateful to accept that he's getting better.

 

6\. What is the importance on breeding and covens?

This one is a bit complicated.  The importance of being a good breed has to do with their pedigree.  A bit like how families from old money want their children to marry others of old money.  It's a prideful thing.  It's not about race, color isn't relevant except for personal preference.  It's about how powerful their line is, how long their ancestors covens held power.  If the Zauberbeist is killed then the coven falls and the hexens scatter.  If this happens then the children of that coven is considered weaker.  So again, it's about pride and influence and pedigree.

The reason Elizabeth keeps pushing them to have children is because she comes from a very powerful and influential line.  She wants the pride of that line continuing.  And as a mother she wants her son to have children for her to spoil.  Harry is to old for her to baby but she sees him as an extension of her son, a sort of replacement, and she can tell that Harry is easily led.  She's not trying to manipulate them, she thinks that if they have the family she wants then they will be happy.  She's selfish but she loves them.

As for the hexens wanting Harry to lead the coven.  That's part political protection and part hoping for freedom.  Elizabeth has pulled hexens that think like her, the exceptions are the ones she doesn't like But Harry and Sean met and accepted.  

Some are already in relationships or they want to date whoever they desire without the dangers that come with it.  They see how powerful Harry is and how progressive his views are and they see a freedom with him that they wouldn't get anywhere else.

The others are pushing for babies for pride and bragging rights.  Harry is powerful, more so than any other in their world.  And they know if he father's their child then that child will be powerful.  And all hexens are raised to believe that their worth is tied to the coven and any children they have.

 

7\. Why does everyone keep pointing out how powerful Harry is?

Because in the Harry potter world magic is big and impressive.  They can levitate books and transform teapots into turtles and create shields.  Magic is big and impressive and easily accessed.  That's not how it is in the Grimm world.  In Grimm the power is subtle and difficult and barely there.  It takes a lot to perform any kind of magic so everyone is awed and afraid when they see how Harry uses his power.  It's something no one in the Grimm world has seen before and it scares them.

 

8\. Why did Harry change to Hadrian?

This is his choice.  He wants to forget his old life and live in the now.  He wants to have a family and a future and be impressive so no one will hurt him again.  So he convinces himself that Harry is from before the veil and Hadrian is who he must be in order to survive this new world.

 

9\. How many kids is Harry going to have?

Just like how Harry got addicted to drugs before he realized it was bad, this will get bad.  He is trying so hard to be the person that everyone wants him to be and he's trying to make his new family proud and be a good Zauberbeist that he doesn't realize he's being pushed to an extreme.  Sean won't stop him because he thinks this is making Harry happy.  Elizabeth won't stop it because she wants a dozen powerful grandbabies to brag about and show off.  And the hexens all have their own agenda and don't want to risk telling him what to do if it loses them their advantage.

 

10\. There will be misunderstandings left in place because in real life people don't always talk things out how they should.  

Sean thinks Sirius was a hundjager who rebelled and joined the laufer but died saving Harry from the Royals.  He doesn't really want to look closer so he doesn't and Harry doesn't want to talk about Sirius because he secretly worries that he's betraying him by moving on.

 

I tried to leave hints and explanations throughout the story to build the whole picture but I hope this helps with what may be vague.

 

Hope you enjoyed the story😊


End file.
